


I LOVE HATE YOU (YIZHAN - Completed Work) Bonus :  Christmas Special

by Mist3moon3



Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, BoZhan - Freeform, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Tearjerker, WangXian, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist3moon3/pseuds/Mist3moon3
Summary: EPILOGUE AND IT'S FAREWELL FANDOM! 😎ALSO HAPPY TO REPORT THAT I HAVE STARTED MY SECOND WORK! 😄It was hate at first sight.Sean remembered the icy coldness emitting from a face too perfect and one that is quite out of place with its owner's personality. The heir of Wang Enterprise is back and is taking over from his mother, Mrs Wang, who is WE's current MD.Bo arrested attention wherever he goes and despite possessing features that make women swoon, he is quite the opposite of a sunny disposition. Often verbalising monosyllable answers accompanied with a slight nodding of head, nothing in life impresses him other than his passion for extreme sports.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Wang Yi Bo, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, XZ/WYB, Xiao Zhan/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 136
Kudos: 339





	1. The Snow King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 'The Untamed' Fandom,
> 
> I am trying my hands on creating an alternate universe for the beloved WWX/WY and LWJ/LZ in a modern setting. Please do let me know what you think about my work and if I should continue to write.
> 
> Thanks and stay safe wherever you are!

It was hate at first sight.

Sean remembered the icy coldness emitting from a face too perfect and one that is quite out of place with its owner's personality. The heir of Wang Enterprise is back and is taking over from his mother, Mrs Wang, who is WE's current MD.

Bo arrested attention wherever he goes and despite possessing features that make women swoon, he is quite the opposite of a sunny disposition. Often verbalising monosyllable answers accompanied with a slight nodding of head, nothing in life impresses him other than his passion for extreme sports. 

Conversations can be prickly with him, often reducing the other party to tears or sending the person packing off with the tail between the legs. His authoritarian persona is his trademark.

'Sean! For the umpteenth time!' 

Someone hissed behind him jolting him from his reverie. 

'What?' Sean straightened himself in his chair.

'The Snow King just buzzed you!' Leela's bewilded face stared him down. The office had already given the new boss a special title.

'Oh... I ...' 

Sean felt his hand being dragged with great urgency.

'Go... Now!' Leela's blood shot finger nail seemed to lodge itself on the door marked MD's Office like a pointy arrow.

Sean knocked on the door before entering.

The Snow King was facing out to the great window pane overlooking a magnificent view of sky scrappers. Only his rigid body seemed to have spoiled the entire scenery. In his hands held a thick document he has just reviewed in the half hour. Sean's eyes caught sight of colourful page tags that seem to form a rainbow from the side. It seemed that every page had been tagged and this was not looking good for him.

'You are late. Don't even let me begin on your lackadaisical attitude! What crap is this?!'

The entire volume landed on the solid wood with a loud thud which Sean was sure the people working outside could hear.

The silence that ensued was even scarier.

'Well?' Bo adjusted the tone of his voice to a non threatening pitch much to the chargrin of Sean.

'I did the proposal based on the Marketing team's strategic plans which were approved by the directors. Besides there was no opportunity to consult you beforehand.' Sean explained calmly because it was the truth.

A sigh escaped from the younger man as he started to rise from his executive chair. Placing both hands firmly on the side of the table, he leaned forward and locked eyes with Sean. 

At that very moment, Sean felt both annoyed and flustered at the same time. He did not welcome the foreign feeling bubbling up which he immediately suppressed and returned a challenged look instead.

Without breaking eye contact Bo did what he did best without even trying.

'I don't fucking care what the board mandated. This is outdated and is nothing exciting. In fact, it's following what our competitors had already implemented out there. This is the work of imbeciles!'

Sean recounted the hours of work poured into the project in the past weeks and though he is fuming mad over the talk down and lack of appreciation, deep down he also knew Bo had a valid point. But that is not a reason for Bo to talk to him that way.

Crossing his arms in front of him and eyes still glued to his attacker, Sean shot back.

'Just because you are right does not give you the luxury of shouting at me. I was only doing my job.'

Bo tried not to let his surprise show. Never had anyone dared to defy him as most if not all chose to embrace silence whenever faced with a confrontational mode. He did what he have never done before. He smiled at Sean.

Sean was taken aback. This cold blooded person is smiling now and it totally changed his appearance. Before he could dig into his mind what he had filed away, that strange warm feeling crawling up his skin, the Snow King spoke again.

'Get these amended. The red ones are urgent and need to be tidied up in the next hour. The yellow ones by tonight and the green ones first thing tomorrow morning. That's all!'

The smile had disappeared as quickly as it came. This was when Sean decided that he hated his boss.


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fandom,
> 
> So... I received a few kudos and I wish to thank whoever you are for liking my work. I am deeply touched. Tbh, I am just making up the story as I write along. Yup, that's right, no planning, no story board, just plain imagination that comes to me at night. I hope you like Chapter 2.

'Bo darling, I'm exhilarated that you're finally home for good' 

Mama Wang placed a loud kiss on Bo's head as he sat eating his breakfast and catching up on business news on his Redmi K30 Pro.

There were at least hundreds of notification on his phone which is beyond unusual and he suspected that his mum had been the main culprit for such cause. He can't imagine what will happen when news of his return gets to his four aunts. He made a mental note to have his phone number changed.

Being a master at multi tasking, Bo was only half listening to his mother and enjoying his full blend arabica brew when he caught the word 'party'. Panic rose inside of him as the black liquid quelled it by administering burning pain on his lips.

'What...?! Mum... I... I don't need a party. There's no time for one and besides we have a lot of work to catch up on'

'Oh honey, you don't have to worry about a thing. I've already asked Sean to take care of everything. You just need to attend the party!'

Sean's face came into his peripheral and he can just imagine the guy cursing him and throwing darts at him with his eyes. The guy was really beautiful when he was angry, pursed lips and all. 

His encounter with Sean in the office had left a great impression on him. There's something unique about Sean that piqued his interest. He can't pin point his finger on what it is but something nudged deep within him and he had a bad feeling that his life is about to be thrown out of sync and being a control freak, he can't allow that to happen. 

Incidentally his phone rang and the caller ID showed an unidentified no. Bo wasn't sure why he answered the call.

He recognised Sean's voice coming through the line.

'There you are. I have left at least a dozen messages on your phone which you have completely ignored. I had to resort to calling you to let you know I can't finish the rest of the amendments to your proposal because Mdm Chairman has assigned me an urgent task.'

Ahh... so some of the notifications were due to Sean. Bo needed to take control of the situation.

'Overuled'

'What? You can't overule the Chairman...'

'Yes I can and I just did. Assign that task to another staff and get the proposal finished before noon and that's final. I will be in the office shortly.'

With that Bo hung up.

Sean was left flabbergasted at the other end of the line. Anger rose as he pictured himself strangling his boss in mid air. He combed his fingers through his hair to get rid of the mental picture in his head before punching the number to call Leela. She is more a party person than he is and she will know exactly what to do.

***

The afternoon went by smoothly as Bo sat in his office to finalise the proposal. It didn't take him long as Sean's work was exceptionally top notch. He can understand now why his mother insisted on appointing him as his PA as he had been proven to be trustworthy and realiable all this while. This left him in a rather good mood. 

He grabbed his coat and headed out of his office. Passing by Sean's desk, he stopped and back tracked.

'Umm... I ... I have approved the proposal and ... make sure you enjoy yourself tonight'

With that he bolted towards the lift and was out of sight before Sean can register what was happening. Sean's face was a picture of shock and disbelief. Did the horrible boss just tried to thank him or praise him? The whole office was of course invited to Bo's Welcome Home Party.

***

The cool evening added a nice touch to the already packed garden. Sean was standing by an oak tree admiring the scene that unfolded before him. Leela did a great job with the decoration as invited guests marvelled at the lights adorning the trees like Christmas and flickering candles on table tops added a touch of warmth. She even managed to leave random frangipanis on the table filling the night with a whiff of their sweet fragrance. The chatter around him was light and people were enjoying themselves. 

Sean stared at his glass and twirled the red wine inside which was still full. He isn't much of a drinker and wasn't sure how he would finish it. He raised his head to see Bo staring at him from across the dimly lit garden. It was hard to make out his expression from where he stood and he wondered how long his boss had been looking at him. A sense of awkwardness washed over him and he wasn't sure why he feels flustered all of a sudden. It must be the red wine he thought.

Bo was making his way through the crowd towards him and Sean suddenly felt like bolting. It took all his efforts to remain rooted where he stood as he watched Bo approaching. What on earth was happening to him? Before he could make any sense of the situation, someone bumped roughly into him and spilled the entire content of his red wine on his white shirt. 

'OMG! I'm terrible sorry for my clumsiness. Here, here, let me get that off you.'

The guy was a guest and appeared to be a little drunk. Drunk as he may be, he somehow managed to snatch a napkin from a passing waiter and started to rub the wine off Sean. Except that he was also leaning into Sean and placing his head on Sean's shoulders as his hands moved in a rather obscene manner down Sean's trousers and not his shirt.

'I'll take it from here'

A commanding voice boomed nearby and Sean felt the weight lifted off him as he came face to face with Bo. His expression was unreadable but he had retrieved the napkin from the person before and has now taken over the job of gently rubbing the wet stains off Sean's shirt.

'Come inside with me before this shirt is completely ruined.'

He didn't wait for Sean to answer and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the direction of the house. Sean was speechless but he felt compelled to follow his boss into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Chp 2?
> 
> I'm dying to know what happens next and will dream about them tonight before I start craking on the next chapter. Lol
> 
> Please, please show your support by leaving kudos and comments (respectful ones only please) so that I know I'm on the right track.
> 
> Stay tuned and stay safe!


	3. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chp 3 as promised. Things are getting intense with these two. I tried to incorporate some laughter so hopefully you are tickled by them. Happy reading!

In all his six years working for Madam Wang, Sean had never entered the huge residence. In the dark, the mansion like structure looked formidable just like its young master. Whenever he visited Mrs Wang on work in the past, she had always received him by the terrace overlooking a manicured garden which grew like a pot purri of summer perennials amongst other greeneries.

Bo had still not let go of his hand and was hurrying him up the cobbled path to the main entrance. The familiar insignia which was also the company logo was carved deep into mahogany wood. The double door opened as if by will splitting the W into two parts of V.

The butler bowed as they entered the main hall.

'Master Wang, is something the matter?' Butler Xi's voice was full of concern.

'Uncle Xi, can you get one of the maids to send up some liquid detergent and hydrogen peroxide please'.

'Right away sire.' Butler Xi had been working for the Wang household since Bo was just a baby. 

Sean forgot to breathe as he stared open mouth at the sight of the main hall. The place was grander than what he had imagined.

Bo lead him up the marbled stairs as he followed behind like a puppy on leash, lost in admiration of a world he never imagine existed. He can't help gaping at the enormous chandelier which hung from the high ceiling like sparkling diamonds in the sky.

A door opened and he followed Bo into a room. A quick scan around the room made Sean realised that they were in Bo's bedroom. On one wall hung Bo's prized possession of skateboards and another corner housed displays of Lego creation, a favourite past time of Bo.

When his eyes returned to Bo, he couldn't quite read his expression.

'Are you... are you alright?'

Sean felt Bo's soft eyes on him but somehow his voice penetrated right into his heart making him feel vulnerable.

To shake himself out of the madness, he tugged his hand free from Bo.

'I am fine' 

His voice came out softer than he wanted it to sound. 

'How can you be fine when the man almost groped you?!' Bo raised his voice and shot him an incredulous look.

Sean was taken aback by his reaction.

'I almost wanted to punch him in the face!'

The fierceness in Bo's voice overwhelmed Sean with a concoction of feelings which he didn't welcome as they were doing crazy things to his heart.

'Really, I am fine. Thank you for intervening.' Sean was genuinely grateful.

'Strip'

'Wha...t?'

'So that I can wash your shirt'

'Don't the servants do that for you?'

'No, I wash all of my own clothes.'

'Oh... So, you intend to wash my shirt'

'Hmm'

Sean stood stock still.

'Are you going to take off your shirt or should I do that for you?'

Bo took one step forward which caught Sean by surprise causing him to immediately take a step back.

'There is no one here but us. Stop being a princess and take it off before the shirt becomes unsalvageable'

Sean knew this was an order, not an option for him to consider.

Sean mouthed a silent 'oh' and nodded his head in succession.

'I'm going to change out in there.' 

He pointed in the direction of what he hoped was the bathroom. Even Bo's room was huge and contained sub rooms within it.

'Alright' came Bo's curt reply.

Sean went straight into the bathroom and slid the door shut. Only then did he allow himself to breathe normally. He began unbuttoning his shirt from the top when the door slid open suddenly. He panicked and hid behind the door with his back pressed against the wood. A hand reached in holding a white shirt.

'Here, I think this will fit you cause we wear the same size'.

'Why isn't there a lock in the bathroom?' he whispered more to himself.

'Why would I need one since I'm the only one using it. Besides, you're the only person who has ever been inside my bedroom.'

Bo hoped his voice sounded steady as he had been very distracted by Sean's partially revealed chest which he could clearly see through the mirror reflection.

Sean reached out and took the shirt from Bo and slid the door shut again.

He leaned against the back of the door breathing heavily. He had seen Bo's eyes focusing on his flesh and that made him blush. His mind was also picturing all kinds of wrong.

Unbeknownst to Sean, Bo was also leaning back against the other side of the door, his member hard clearly turned on from what his eyes had feasted.

Sean took his time taking off the sodden shirt and run the tap to wash off traces of wine on his skin. To the right of the wash basin laid all sorts of cosmetics, meticulously sorted by type, size and colour. This was such a Bo thing. Sean chuckled. As he reached out to find something to wash his face, his fingers accidently knocked the entire set causing a domino effect as Sean watched in horror as everything tumbled into a heap of chaos. 

'Oh no...'

As expected, the door slid open again, more sharply this time but not only did Bo reappeared, he stepped right into the bathroom.

'Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?'

Sean tried to hide the mishap by shielding the mess he had made by stretching his hands outward on both sides of the wide basin. With his upper torso completely revealed, he had no idea how sexy he looked.

Bo approached him slowly and did not stop until his face was practically in Sean's.

'Ok, I'm sorry, I was clumsy and I messed up your toiletry collection. I'll put them all back, I promise'

Without a word, Bo leaned in closing their distance and Sean could practically feel heat from Bo's warm breath on his neck. He shut his eyes tightly and held his breath.

'Mega Mushroom facial wash. I think you will find this pretty refreshing. It's Origins' latest product.' Bo held up the olive green tube.

Bo was so close that Sean didn't dare to breathe. He reached out and accepted the facial wash, his fingers grazing Bo's hand slightly.

Time stood still as seconds passed by like a dream on replay. Then out of the blue, Bo kissed Sean on the lips. It knocked the wind out of him as he let himself drown in blissfulness.  
Sean heard moans in his ears and felt Bo deepening the kiss at the same time but then realised a second later that he was the one making all that shameful noises.

Bo had wrapped his arms around Sean's lean waist pinning him against the hard basin stone. Sean's hands had a mind of their own as they make their way up urgently to cup Bo's smooth face and then reaching up higher to lace his fingers in Bo's fine hair. The kiss was making him do bad things as he attempt to wrap his legs around Bo's hip tugging his hair harder at the same time. Bo lifted him up effortlessly and was about to carry him out of the bathroom when both of them heard Madam Wang's voice just outside the bedroom door.

Sean let himself down so quickly that he fell down dragging Bo on top of his being. In a state of panic, the pushed Bo off him and got up so quickly that he felt dizzy.

Bo on the other hand was a picture of calmness, finding the whole episode amusing and arousing at the same time as he nonchalently answered his mother.

'Everthing is fine mum. We are going down shortly'.

Without hesitation and refusing to have any eye contact with Bo, Sean put on the fresh shirt swiftly and hurried out of the bathroom, his lips tingling and his head spinning.

***

Sean hoped he looked fine as he quickly found a spot to sit next to Leela who was raising her eye brows at him.

He knew he would be bombarded with questions and had to think of a way to avoid being interrogated. 

'What?' he asked not looking at her.

'I was going to ask you the same thing.'

'Not now, nothing happened.'

'I wasn't even suggesting that something happened, which obviously did since you are biting your nails.'

Sean stopped biting his nails instantly. He was not going to fall into her trap this time. Leela is like a big sis to him and he had known her ever since he started working at WE. He has seen her fall in love, get married and have kids. 

Before he could cook up a believable answer, Madam Wang spoke.

'Here you are Bo. Everyone has been waiting for you to open up your presents since it is also your birthday.'

Sean froze. He had forgotten all about the present which he had purchased for Bo on impulse. He helplessly watched the wrapped present as it sat on top of the pile and willed it to disappear.

Bo sat down next to his mother which also meant he was seated next to the pile where Sean's present sat.

'Don't pick mine, don't pick mine...'

'Here. Start with this one.' Madam Wang chose precisely to pick up Sean's present.

Watching Bo unwrap his present felt like time stilled.He was starting to sweat in his seat as the purchased item was finally revealed to everyone. 

'The four doctrines of Confucianism'

Bo eyed Sean who is trying to smile apologeticly and nervously back at him.

'How insightful and thank you' he replied though he really wanted to say 'Do you really think so badly about me?' instead. He felt somewhat hurt.

The rest of evening went on smoothly with the blowing of candles on cake and then, it was finally time for everyone to go home.

When it came to Sean's turn to bid Bo and Madam Wang farewell, Bo didn't say so much as to mumble a cold 'Hmm' when Sean said good night. He knew without a doubt he would be having a field day at the office tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do send me feedback as I really want to hear from you. I will be busy with work again and don't know when I will be working on Chapter 4. Will keep you all posted. Thanks again so much for the kudos! Love you all and stay safe!
> 
> ~ M3M3


	4. The Rekindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not suppose to upload Chapter 4 any time soon but yet here I am. LOL. Can't get enough of these two beautiful creatures, so even though I am dead tired I am glad to be here writing into the night. Enjoy!!!

Sean had not been summoned by the Snow King all morning. He subconsciously twirled his pen around his fingers which he was in the habit of doing while staring deep into space. His other hand supported his head while he continued to run various permutations in his head.

Do I talk to him?  
Do I wait to be called?  
Do I bring him coffee?  
Do I explain about the book?  
Do I ask him about the kiss?  
Shit! This is so fucked up...

The door to the MD's Office flung open as if Bo had heard him from inside his office. Sean stood up just as Bo made a beeline toward the exit.

Sean intercepted his path with ease by blocking his way which earned him a cold , cold stare that could probably freeze all of hell.

'Are you purposely avoiding me?' he dared ask.

Bo turned to Leela who sat wide eyed staring at both of them.

'Can you kindly inform your colleague here that I am in a hurry and don't want to be late for my meeting appointment.'

Leela blinked her eyes once, twice, but Bo refused to look away, especially not in Sean's direction and stubbornly waited for Leela to respond.

She let out a sigh and shot Sean a bemused look.

'What the boss is saying, is that he is NOT in a mood to talk to you right now'

'Why aren't you talking to me?'

Snow King felt like he was about to cause a blizzard in the eye of the storm so he chose to push his way past an exasperated Sean.

That was when Sean lost his temper. 

Grabbing whatever his hand had found, he flung a round object which happened to be a baseball directly at Bo, hitting him square on his left shoulder.

Between Sean's satisfied feeling and Leela's loud gasp, Bo stopped walking.

He turned his head slightly to his right and when no further object came flying at him, he simply walked straight into an open lift without saying a word.

'Ouch!'

Sean felt a sudden sharp pain in his arm and started rubbing the spot where Leela had pinched him.

'That was uncalled for Sean Xiao Zhan!' Hands on hips, his big sis was definitely pissed at him.

'You better make sure that you do damage control or else...' she left her words hung.

'Jie... can't you see that I am the victim here...' Sean lamented, wearing his most pitiful face.

'Still, you have to respect him, for goodness sakes, he is still our boss'

Sean remained silent taking in her every word. Only his pout became more exaggerated.

***

Sean counted to ten before knocking on the MD's door.

An inaudible reply came from inside and he opened the door without bothering to make sense of what was said.

Bo had his eyes focused directly on his laptop screen working on composing an email. He didn't bother to look up.

Sean approached the desk cautiously and then realised he was tip toeing, which made him feel ridiculous.

'Hi'

Snow King was unfazed by his presence and continued typing away.

'Can we talk?' 

He laced his fingers together, unlaced them and started to lace them again.

The clicking of keys went on for a few more seconds before stopping entirely.

'Can we? Without me saying anything un'Confucious' to you?' Bo didn't hesitate to dip his words into sarcasm.

Sean didn't bother uncoding the meaning behind what was said. 

'Do you have the book?' he asked gently.

That got him Bo's attention who was just getting warmed up and who is entirely bent on winning this battle. 

'I won't dare so much as to be so careless in leaving his teaching at home, would I now?'

Sean practically rolled his eyes.

'Give me the book'

'Please' he added when his outstretched hand was left empty.

Bo rummaged through his briefcase and retrieved the book placing it promptly in Sean's hand.

'What, so that you can quiz me on the doctrines?'

Sean continued to ignore what Bo said.

'I am sorry. I should not have bought the book. It was a spur of the moment. You were being horrible to me in the begining and well... I thought it was the perfect gift except that... afterwards, at the party, when you so graciously showed kindness to me, well it changed how I see you.' He said all that in one breath and hoped that his sincerity will help soften his boss' heart.

More silence came from Bo who sat there as if waiting for more confession to come forth.

Sean chose to fill the gapping silence by suddenly gifting Bo his home made muffins which he had baked the night before. Sean was a good cook and loved baking.

Bo just stared at the Tupperware contents without any reaction.

'If you think bribing me with those will help resolve whatever you think needs to be resolved, think again'

'I'll get you a new present. I'll do anything you ask'

'Okay' came the unexpected reply.

Sean's eyes lit up with hope at the singular answer.

'But before you attempt to get me a new present, you have to figure out what I want first'

Sean sighed inwardly. He had misgivings that Bo will ever let this incident go. How on earth is he going to read Bo's mind which seems to behave like a labyrinth.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed and Bo picked up his line.

Someone was here to see him according to Leela.

The door opened and a fine looking man walked in.

'Zhan Zhan?' A familiar voice called behind Sean.

When Sean turned around, he was overjoyed to see Zhang Ruoyon standing there.

'Ge!!' Sean exclaimed with pure delight and rushed to hug his ex roommate from his university days. Zhang embraced him tightly in return.

Something snapped within Bo at seeing the closeness of the two and he coughed loudly to gain their attention.

Both men broke contact immediately and looked at him by which time his eyes wore the colour of ominous dark clouds.

'Um, I'm going to get you some coffee Zhang ge. I'll be back shortly.' Sean instinctively took his leave.

Bo almost went mental and right that very moment, all he could think of was to dig up everything there is to know about Zhang Rouyon and his relationship with Sean.

When Sean left, he forced his demeanor to return to normal and he was all business like toward Zhang as they proceeded to deal with their work collaboration.

Towards the end, Bo couldn't help but had to ask.

'Do you make it a habit of throwing affection to someone else's staff?' which earned him a loud laugh from Zhang. 

'Zhan Zhan is like a little brother to me. I am just overjoyed to be able to reestablish contact with him after all these years'

'Well, make sure your encounter does not involve any kind of touching, hugging or lifting up of any of my employees'

Zhang chuckled, clearly amused and took meaning to what Bo had said.

He raised both his hands up.

'You're the boss here and I will gladly follow your orders'

'Say, are those Zhan Zhan's special muffins?'

Zhang reached out to the Tupperware and immediately got his hand swatted away by Bo and the container disappeared behind the desk as if it was never there in the first place.

***

'Hey Zhan Zhan, I'm done with the meeting. Do you want to catch up now?'

'Zhang ge, I can't today' Sean gestured over to a pile of documents waiting to be cleared.

'Ahh that's too bad as I'm catching a flight to Taiwan tonight. Next time then.'

Sean smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

'By the way, I think...'

Zhang motioned Sean to get closer to him and whispered something into his ears.

Whatever Zhang ge said made Sean blush bright pink. Zhang ge rose from his seat and ruffled Sean's hair fondly. 

'I'll see you around kiddo'

***

The office was already empty by the time Sean finally finished the last set of documents and powered down his laptop.

He stared at the MD's office where a light could be seen as it was already past dusk.

Sean knocked softly on the door and entered without waiting for Bo to answer. 

Bo was massaging his neck as he entered and stopped when he caught sight of Sean staring at him.

'I think I know what you want'

' ... ' Bo was speechless.

Sean started walking toward Bo but instead of stopping in front of the desk, he rounded the table and went up behind Bo placing both hands on the back of his executive chair. With his strength, he pulled the chair out from the table and wheeled Bo around to face him.

What he did next almost gave Bo a heart attack. He climbed up and settled himself down on Bo's lap spreading his long legs apart.

Bo's train of thoughts went out the window as he helplessly started into Sean's face which seems to be inching closer towards his own.

Sean's sole focus was on what he had tasted nights ago and wanted badly to taste them again. Boldly, he bent down and claimed what he had been dreaming of every night. Having savoured the forbidden fruit he let himself fall back and started licking his own lips. 

Bo found the entire episode and Sean's gesture so sensuous that he grabbed Sean behind his neck and pulled him back so that he could rain him with urgent kisses. 

Sean moaned and shifted himself against Bo which caused Bo to almost loose his control. 

'How did you figure it out?' His voice was rough with desire.

'Your jealous act earlier...'

'Hmm' He was already intoxicated by Sean and was in no capacity to think straight. 

'I want to fuck you, right here, right now'

His penis seemed to be doing all the talking.

Sean let out a soft gasp.

'Bo, be gentle with me... This is my first time... ever... with anyone'

Hearing this made Bo feel even more possessive as he moved his hands down to caress Sean's buttocks.

'Okay, I will take it slowly with you so let's just kiss tonight.' He was already having difficulty with the huge bulge that lay trapped inside his pants, unable to experience any form of release.

His lips sought Sean's once more and then his lips moved to taste his ear which sent such a delicious feeling down Sean's spine that made him sigh with pleasure.

'And by the way darling, if you ever throw another thing at me, I will punish you by spanking these' giving Sean's buttocks a firm slap.

'Ahh...'  
'What if... ahh... what if I misbehave on purpose' 

'Hmm... then I'm afraid I will need to administer a harsher punishment like tying you to the bed with red and blue ribbons.'

Bo had enough with talking and locked both his arms around Sean, savouring their moment like a sweet rendezvous. 

Outside, the city neon lights cast a perfect backdrop for the silhouettes to be emersed in their own world of blissful love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter, please show me some support by giving me kudos. Thank you for your growing support which I really really appreciate very much.
> 
> ~M3M3


	5. Knowing You, Knowing Me (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos! I am having an amazing time! 
> 
> I don't know how long I can keep up with the writing but I can assure you I'm not out of ideas yet but I have to warn you it is going to be a slow burn. LOL.
> 
> Chapter 5 is dedicated to all the lovely YiZhan supporters and BJYXSZD fans out there! I have seen most of your work and you guys rock!

'Stop it'

'Hmm' '... What?'

'You're staring at me again'

'Am not'

'Yes you are'

Sean stared into deep pool of irises that seem to drown him in waves of inexplicable feelings. He could sense that Bo's mind was far away even though his body was physically framing his own as he sat with his back against Bo's chest.

'I am concentrating on what you're saying'

'Liar, I can see your reflection on the screen'

Sean held up his iPad. True enough, both their faces came into view on the screen like a double exposure effect over a Twitter feed.

'Facing you enhances my auditory skills'

Sean narrowed his eyes into a squint as he tilted his head to one side and gave Bo a dazzling smile.

Bo wondered if Sean knew what his innocent flirting is doing to his heart.

He reached out to swipe away a stray strand of hair which was almost covering Sean's left eye.

'Look, you are trending on our company Twitter today!'

Bo chuckled on hearing the excitement in Sean's voice.

'Someone tweeted that you're the best boss in WE because you bought the entire office bubble tea and Starbucks coffee!'

'You mean you bought all that and just made it look like I did'

'Well, your personality rating kind of sucked and it needed a serious overhaul'

'I'll do whatever you want me to'

That earned him a beaming smile from Sean. God, how beautiful can this man be.

Deep down, Bo was thinking how lucky he had been to hook up with someone perfect like Sean but at the same time, he was aware that he harboured skeletons in his closet. 

Things that he would never ever want to reveal to anyone especially Sean. He had been battling with his inner demons for an eternity and had learnt over the years to box up all his inferiority complex due to past sufferings and mental pain.

Bo shook himself out from the pit of darkness and felt that his legs were about to go to sleep. Easing himself carefully in order not to hit Sean accidentally, he got up to stretch himself.

Looking up from the sofa, Sean reached out and linked his fingers in his. The gesture somehow made him feel special. Wanted. Loved. Safe. 

He smiled and pulled Sean up wrapping his arms around his tiny waist while Sean locked his arms behind his neck.

They just stood looking into each others' eyes.

'I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it? You can tell me okay whatever it is'

Sean's face is full of genuine concern.

'It's nothing. I'm just tired from yesterday's intense negotiation with a client'

'You work too hard Bo. Let me fix you something to eat.'

Bo leaned in to kiss Sean. It's been one month and three days and they have not had any sex yet. Bo promised to take it slow and sensed that Sean needed more time. So he waited patiently for the right time which was ....he didn't even know when.

***

'Get your coat, I have something to show you'

Sean was dragged from his pile of work. He managed to wave Leela goodbye with his free hand while his other hand was clasped tightly in Bo's. 

When the car stopped, they got out and stared up a towering concrete. The top of the imposing structure was hidden behind a sea of floating white cotton.

It took almost two minutes to reach the summit and the lift opened out to the spacious 88th floor that seemed to be intimidating enough for Sean to move closer to Bo.

'What is this place?' Sean heard himself whispering.

'You mean what is it going to become?'

Sean nudged his head urging Bo to continue.

'I just bought over the entire building'

The look on Sean's face was so priceless that Bo couldn't help but to file it in his memory bank.

'This is going to become the presidential suite... Our presidential suite.'

That made Sean's eyes popped and his mouth was wide open.

'What are you trying to say?'

Sean's eyes looked like terrors in the night now and it made Bo feel like a nervous wreck.

'Look... I ... I know it's too early but... I'm crazy about you and ... and ... I want you to be my official boyfriend and move in with me when the place is ready.'

He didn't dare face Sean to see his reaction but looked down at his shoes instead.

Sean let out a sigh of relief and dipped his body down into a squatting position. 

'I was afraid you wanted us to get married' he said looking up and laughing.

Don't you want to marry me? Bo felt a pang of pain right in the center of his heart but he forced himself to say otherwise.

'Of course not, we... we are just getting to know each other'

***

Sean couldn't believe what Bo had told him. It seemed like a dream. He had asked him to become his official boyfriend and he also asked him to move in with him. He smiled and wondered what it would be like living with Bo.

'Hey, stop day dreaming! Where's the document that you said would be ready half and hour ago?' Leela scolded.

'Oh, it's almost done'

'That's what you said aeons ago.' Leela continued to grumble.

'I'm sorry. I am feeling excited'

Leela apprised the look on Sean's face.

'You are truly in love with him aren't you'

Sean nodded shyly.

'Just be careful ok. He can be unpredictable.'

Before he could ask further what she meant by it, Bo came out of his office.

'We have flight to catch. We're off to Paris'

Sean froze. He has never been on a plane before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. Please support me by giving me kudos if you like my work. Thank you and keep safe out there wherever you are! 
> 
> ~M3M3


	6. Knowing You, Knowing Me (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split KYKM into two chapters (Chp 15 & Chp 16) so that you can feel the actual build up of relationship between these two precious human beings. Anyway, enough talk just read it!

'You have a private jet?!' Sean gasped.

'It's not mine but I am a licenced pilot. You can pretend it's mine though, just so that I can continue to ogle at you'

Sean hit Bo on hearing his very cheeky reply. 

As they boarded the state of art Bombardier Challenger, there were two other persons already seated inside so they exchanged greetings and introductions and took their own seats.

Sean naturally chose the seat next to the window as his face lit up like a six year old looking forward to his first ever flight experience. 

The take off was smooth as they glided into the atmosphere toward their 12 hour destination to La Ville Lumière (City of Light - Paris).

Sean was so in awe of the gorgeous sunset painted in strips of gold and crimson on the rim of the world that it actually made Bo glad that he had brought him along on the trip. 

'So how long are we going to be in Paris for?'

'Under a week' Bo said as he adjusted the blanket that had fallen off from Sean.

'Are we doing any sight seeing?'

'Hmm' Bo answered nodding his head as he tried to focus back on his work.

Sean looked at him understandingly and decided to nap instead. 

When he woke up, he saw that the cabin lights had been dimmed and he sought out Bo and found him looking intensely at the person seated opposite him. 

Sean followed his gaze which landed on a guy who was not aware of Bo's action because he was too busy looking at Sean like he intends to bed him.

When shock registered on Sean's face, the guy had the nerve to smile lustfully at him and even licked his lips much to Sean's disgust.

Bo had enough of the spectacle and was rising from his seat when Sean managed to pull him back into his chair. He climbed over quickly and settled himself firmly on Bo's lap.

'This is the only way to stop him from staring at me and you from murdering him'

'Touch me where you want to touch me' Sean whispered.

Bo did not wait to be told twice what to do as his fingers worked his way up and found the parting between Sean's bum and tried to nestle deep into the narrow gap. 

That caused Sean's breath to hitch as he leaned into Bo's ears trying to control the sweet sensation that is rippling through his body.

'Is it working?' He asked trying to steady his voice. 

'Hmm'

The guy was looking down at his own paper work now, clearly embarrassed at his unbecoming behaviour after witnessing such an intimate act between the two.

'Good...'

When they locked gaze, Sean noticed that Bo's expression was contorted in pain.

'What'

'You've made me go very hard'.

'Oh..' Sean sent him an apologetic smile biting his finger between his teeth which did not help Bo one bit as he pictured the finger to be something else.

***

On landing, they transferred directly to Le Grand Hotel which was situated right in the heart of the city. At the check-in counter, they were told that their original room bookings were misplaced due to an inadvertent systems failure and was offered the grand suite as compensation.

Being a frequent patron of the hotel, Bo knew that the suite only contained a single master bed and thought he would worry about that detail later.

They finally got into the lift and as Bo was figuring out how to sort out their sleeping arrangements that night, the elevator chose to stall and the lights went out at the same time. They were engulfed in pitch darkness. 

Bo could not believe this was happening and before he knew what was happening, he felt his nightmare returning. He began to hyperventilate. He was afraid of the dark and had always slept with the light on. Sean not understanding what was happening was frantically reaching out for Bo. 

'I'm here' He finally found Bo and pulled him into his embrace and held him tightly against the lift wall.

Between being scared and being embarrassed, Bo gave his body under Sean's control. He was shaking badly and was having difficulty breathing at the same time. He tried to utter something but nothing came forth. 

'Sshhh... Everything is going to be alright. I got you'

Sean's calm voice sounded like an angel in the night. 

'Just focus on my voice and try to breathe normally.'

Then Sean started singing the first song that came into his head. Stephanie Sun's Kepler: 

"Can’t wait for you to become my brightest star  
I’m still willing to lend you my light  
Shining on you until your dazzling radiance  
Quietly hangs in the faraway sky

When you immerse in the sky’s freezing cold galaxy  
Are the sparkling waves enough to keep you warm  
When you think of the radiance that emanates from me  
I am still willing to sing for you

Twinkle twinkle star, bright and sparkling like your body  
Hidden amongst the many lone stars yet I still can find you  
Hanging in the sky shining reflecting my loneliness  
Reminding me, I am just a lonely star

Oh~  
In this vast world  
In the alternating sea of people  
To shine together with you  
Let us continue  
To use all the longings  
To sing a song for you, for you

Twinkle twinkle star, bright and sparkling, like your body  
Hidden amongst the many lone stars yet I can still find you  
Hanging in the sky shining, reflecting my past  
Reminding me... "

'I love a lonely star'

Bo listened to every word, every line and the sweet voice that accompanied the melancholic tune and found himself miraculously cured of his condition. As soon as the song ended, the lights came back on as if to give a standing ovation to Sean's performance and the lift stated moving again. 

The silence between them was like a balm soothing away their respective pains that they carried with them. One needed to feel wanted while the other wanted to feel needed.

***

'How are you feeling?'

Sean brought Bo a glass of water as he sat down next to Bo on the sofa set.

Bo didn't know what to say let alone where to start. He was feeling vulnerable right now and the last thing he wanted to do was to show Sean his weak side. 

'Hey, I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I don't mean to pry but I want you to know that I care about you and want to help you anyway I can'

Bo nodded his head but still kept his head bowed. He needed to get some sleep as the incident had made him feel woozy and disoriented.

'Let me help you get into bed' Sean said on cue as if he could read Bo's mind.

Bo was too tired to argue and let Sean lead him to the giant bed.

He laid Bo's head gently on the plush pillow and lifted both his legs onto the bed. He proceeded next to remove his shoes and socks and drew the doona cover over Bo who fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow. 

Sean laid down on the other side of the bed facing Bo who was snoring softly. Sean looked lovingly at the still figure and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. With what had happened, he had never felt such a great sense of care for another human being in his entire life. It made him want to protect Bo forever. He turned on the lamp next to Bo's bedside before shutting his own eyes.

***

Light streamed through the grand curtain and teased Sean to wakefulness. Shielding his eyes from the incoming rays, he turned around to see Bo sleeping next to him. It took him a minute to realise that Bo was naked. Stark naked next to him. His leg hung over his hip pinning him on the bed they shared and his arms was wrapped around his waist. 

When he felt Bo stirring, he quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep.

'Morning darling'

Bo's voice was in his ear as he laid motionless.

'I know you're already awake'

'Why are you naked?' he said with his eyes closely shut and face burning hot.

'Haven't you seen a completely naked man before?'

'No. Can you put something on'

'Sure'

Bo got up and walked naked to the chair where a robe was found hanging on the chair. He took it but didn't bother putting it on. He had woken up in the middle of the night and shedded all his clothes then.

'Are you decent yet?'

'Hmm'

When Sean opened his eyes, the sight of Bo's body hit him hard and he shouted at Bo.

'Put your clothes on this instant! Are you crazy?!'

'What if I don't want to and want you to get used to me walking around naked'

'I'm moving out if you intend to do that' Sean threatened.

'Alright, alright... I'm putting on my clothes'

He obediently picked up all his litter and started putting them on.

'Such a spoiled sport'

He successfully dodged a pillow that Sean threw at him.

'You had better prepare for your punishment because I warned you before about throwing things at me. Prepare to face the consequences after I finished showering'

Sean covered his mouth in horror.

While Bo was in the shower, Sean straightened the bed covers and Bo's phone fell out onto the floor. The screen was surprisingly not locked and he could not help himself by looking at the contents inside. There were a series of videos and he clicked the first one which made him regret his action immediately. Steaming sex scene came into view as he watched transfixed all the obscenities of love making.

He stared at the closed bathroom door and a wicked smile spread over his lips.

Bo felt refreshed after the shower and was disappointed that he was not able to even seduce Sean. He released himself in the shower picturing all kinds of things he wanted to do to Sean.

Coming out, he found Sean dressed in a white casual shirt and jeans which made him look terribly sexy. Sean was still in bed and he joined him there.

The minute he rested his head against the headboard, Sean started climbing on top of him. Bo didn't know what to expect as he waited to see what Sean was up to.

Sean laid both hands on Bo's sides and looked down at Bo's face. He then started kissing him on the lips and then down his neck. Bo couldn't believe what was happening and was too speechless to say anything as he watched Sean unbottoning his shirt next. Bo's breath became ragged as Sean started kissing his chest and biting his nipples.

Bo froze when Sean started descending until his head was in front of his manhood that was only covered by his jeans. Keeping eye contact, Sean searched for his zipper with his mouth and started unzipping his trousers pulling the zip down in a slow motion between his teeth.

Bo became hard instantly and Sean reached his hands inside to release his pent up cock.

'You are so huge'

Without warning, Sean started licking the length of the engorged rod and heard Bo moaned. With his eyes still trained on Bo, he brought his mouth down on the member and started sucking it. It didn't take long for Bo to cum and he emptied his entire load into Sean's mouth which he swallowed. 

Bo just stared at Sean as he tried to catch his breath. Wiping his mouth Sean said, 

'Well, don't you want to punish me by asking me to bend over'

Something primal took over Bo and he grabbed Sean and turned him on his four. He got behind him, stripped him off his jeans and underpants and fingered his opening. 

Sean turned to look at him, his eyes begging him to take him.

He spat on his fingers and started easing his fingers into Sean's tight hole. Sean moaned out loud.

'Hang on baby, forgive me for hurting you first but I promise you, it will feel good after awhile.'

With that he plunged himself into Sean as he heard Sean yelped as his fingers clutched the bedsheets around them as he began pounding Sean from behind.

The noises Sean were making was bringing him close to climax and he emptied himself completely into his lover and fell back to the bed bringing Sean close to him.

'What got into you?'

'You could have just asked to fuck me instead of dropping hints like lying sex videos around for me to find'

Bo looked down at his not so innocent boyfriend. He is beginining to learn new things about him each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all like the treats! 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos! Love you all and stay safe y'all!
> 
> ~M3M3


	7. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get uncomfortable and awfully akward with these two loves! Bear with me as we 'weather the storm' together. Dedicating this chapter to those of you who are experiencing turbulence in your relationship. Hang on and don't ever give up.

It was a hot and humid afternoon and both Bo and Sean were playfully feeding each other peanuts while drinking cold beer together.

'Here, catch!' 

A single peanut soared through the air and Bo caught it with ease in with his mouth and was instantly rewarded with a thumbs up by Sean.

'That was the last one' Sean said disappointed as he looked into the empty container.

Bo was secretly glad as he had caught and eaten most of the nuts and his throat was beginning to feel dry since Sean was not so apt in catching them which is evident by the strewn of peanuts on their kitchen floor.

They had moved into their luxurious presidential suite just a week ago and are living above the clouds literally. 

Bo reminiscened the past 6 months and couldn't help but to feel nostalgic over the fact that he had been so lucky to finally find the love of his life and everyday had been a blessing. He still struggled to let Sean in no matter how many times he tried, always avoiding potentially controversial topics that were either linked to his past or his many weaknesses. 

Sean had given up over time to try to get him to open up as keeping Bo happy became his number one mantra. He was well aware of Bo's mood swings which were noticeably more frequent now.

Sometimes, he felt that Bo might be getting sick of him often needing a lot of breathing space though it had never gotten in the way of their love making. Other times, he feared that Bo would just walk away from their relationship that was neither progressing forward nor deteriorating.

Bo pulled his chair close to Sean which earned him a big smile. He was always amazed at how simply Sean can make his heart flutter by merely smiling at him. He knew he was heads over heels in love with Sean and could never tolerate sharing his attention with anyone else. He was even jealous of pets which Sean happened to love a lot. He just can't imagine sharing his lover with a cat which was why he had never agreed for Sean to buy one on the pretext of being asthmatic and allergic to animals.

Sean continued to smile at Bo, enjoying his obvious smitten look. Other than him, no one else had this kind of effect on Bo which made him feel special.

'Aren't you ever tired of looking at me all the time?'

Bo shook his head and continued to stare at Sean who is now batting his eye lashes at Bo. He poked playfully around Bo's thighs which triggered Bo's arousal.

'That's it. You are going to pay for starting it again'

Sean was quick on his feet and started to run away. Bo gave chase and his adrenaline was pumping so hard that his erection was pressing against his jeans.

He took a short cut by jumping over the sofa set and caught Sean easily.

'Cheater!' Sean laughed as he was tickled mercilessly by Bo who at the same time was kissing his neck, making him feel light headed.

Sean's phone rang interrupting their sweet moment.

'Oh hi! Give me a sec'

'Um... I need to take this call privately. Do you mind if I do so?'

Bo's face was unreadable but he answered nevertheless.

'Of course, I'll be in our bedroom. You owe me' he squeezed Sean's left buttock and reluctantly got up.

Sean waited until he heard the bedroom door close before speaking in a low voice to the caller.

'Okay, so when can we meet? Oh, I can't wait to see what you've done. Yes, I would love that. I'm so excited. Okay, see you then. Bye!'

Bo had his ears plastered to the door the entire time. He could not make out what was said but was sure he heard Sean spoke in an excited voice. His curiosity got to him to the the point that he was determined to pry it out from Sean.

The door suddenly opened bumping into his head.

Sean stuck his head in to see Bo on the floor rubbing his head.

'Seriously Wang Yi Bo! Were you ears dropping?'

He stood over Bo crossing his arms in contempt.

'Don't you even care that I am getting a head concussion and that I might not remember who you are'

Sean rolled his eyes.

'So who was that?'

'Someone'

'Male or female'

'Definitely human the last time I checked'

'Wait, you had multiple phone conversations with this mystery man?'

Sean was quick to sus out that Bo was trying to trick him into revealing the gender of the caller.

'I'm not discussing this matter with you anymore. Like you have your own secrets to guard which I respect and don't pry. I expect you to do the same'

Accept that, for Bo, Sean keeping secrets from him just won't do.

'That's entirely different. I don't have a mystery person that I keep on the sides. I just don't feel comfortable discussing my past with you or anyone.'

Sean refused to back down and was at the verge of loosing his temper. Was Bo really treating him no difference from just 'anyone'? He was not in the mood to be dragged down the rabbit hole again.

'Let's just drop this subject ok before we end up hating each other'

Hate is a strong word. Though Bo was able to mask his outer appearance, he felt his insides tossing about like a wrecked ship.

'Fine' he said and got up from the floor.

'I'm going to get some air outside.' He took the car keys and left without saying another word.

Sean was stunned as to how quickly Bo's good nature can turn into gloom. He hoped Bo didn't go far as he didn't like the look of the weather outside. 

***

It was now 7pm and Bo had not returned. He had prepared dinner an hour ago and did not have the appetite to eat. Not a single of his 12 text messages were read. So he wasn't surprised when his calls weren't answered. It was a pattern that Sean picked up whenever Bo was in his dark mood. He would leave their place and go off somewhere alone and would only return once his mood lifted. But he had never stayed away for more than one or two hours. Looking at the digital clock that showed 8pm, Sean was fret with worry.

He decided to grab his coat and his car keys thinking of searching for Bo when his phone rang.

'Hello, is that Mr Xiao Zhan?'

'Yes, speaking'

'You need to come down to the police station. Mr Wang is currently held in prison and has requested for you to bail him out.'

Sean felt cold sweat breaking on his temple. Bo, what have you done?

***

'That will be $2000 for Mr Wang to be released on bail and he needs to appear in court for the judgement to be served. Absence from the court will not be tolerated and will come with severe consequences'

Sean nodded his head and paid the bail without asking any questions. He was feeling too anxious and just wanted to see that Bo was okay. 

When he saw Bo, he just hugged him. Bo put his hand behind his back but didn't return his hug.

'Are you ok? What happened?'

'I don't want to talk. Can you drive me home?'

'What happened to the car?'

Bo didn't answer him and headed toward the exit.

Sean caught up with him and both of them walked silently to the car.

Sean drove and kept his eyes every now and then at Bo who sat slumped leaning against the door, clearly keeping his distance from Sean. Bo was staring vacantly ahead and had a lot on his mind. He did however noticed Sean's worried look. 

'Turn to exit here' he said quietly.

Sean complied and drove into an off road which he was not familiar with. The road narrowed the deeper he manoeuvred the vehicle forward so he drove carefully. He could feel the dusty road under the tires making the vehicle shake slightly. The headlights shone on a dead end and he stopped the vehicle but kept the lights on. 

Bo got out of the car instantly which sent panic over Sean. Is he going to jump off the cliff?

'Bo! Don't do anything crazy!' 

Bo heard the fear in Sean's voice.

'Come here. I want to show you something.'

'Okay, just don't move till I get to you'

Sean was next to him in split second. He looked out to where Bo was staring.

When his eyes adjusted in the dark, he saw tiny flickering lights bobbing up and down what seems to be a river. 

'What are they?'

'Boat lanterns lit by broken souls so that the gods may see their pain and end their sufferings'

'They look somewhat serene from up here'

The air had become rather chilly and Sean moved to stand next to Bo. He wanted to hug him, kiss him and take away whatever pain Bo was experiencing except that he never knew what to do when it came to dealing with Bo's dark side.

Bo stood motionless and started to string words in his head. Words that he had never uttered to anyone before.

'My dad passed on when I was six and my mum had to step in to save his business so I was in a way without a dad and mum because mother handed me over to servants and care givers. I barely had a childhood let alone know what it was like and I had even fewer friends because most of the time, I was jeered at for not having a father. It became so bad that I started to became violent fighting anyone who instigated my temper. That's when I almost beated a classmate to death. I just couldn't control my rage. I even got angry at my dad for abandoning us. It got to a point that even my mother couldn't control me. I was eventually taken out of school and was home schooled for the rest of my teenage years. My constant interactions were with my teachers and none of my classmates bothered to visit or call. In the end I got so used to being alone that real company made me uncomfortable. I learnt to rely on myself and never underestimated the fact that people can be cruel and unforgiving. That is the reason why I distance myself away from society and became a loner until I met you. You were like the sun to me. I have never met anyone so sunny and kind and sincere and full of love and laughter that I started to believe that you are an angel sent by the gods' 'You see, I set my lantern boat down that very river the day before I started work at WE'

Sean felt tears rolling down his eyes, his heart broken in so many places that he felt like he was about to break down. Bo had tears running down his cheeks as well.

'Thank you for... for opening up to me. I love you so much Bo. I won't let anything bad happen to us. You have to trust me ok.'

Bo nodded and drew Sean into his embrace. 

The heavens above them opened to a constellation of starlights that seemed to be reaching out to mend their hearts while protecting them on their paths to destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me kudos if you like what you're reading so far so that I know I'm on the right track. 
> 
> ~M3M3


	8. Am I Loosing You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The number of hits for ILHY is approaching 500! That's unbelievable! Thank you so much dearest readers for your undying support for my work! 
> 
> I pray that I can keep up the momentum as I continue to create a parallel world for our beloved CP under the lense of love.
> 
> Go read!

'The Court hereby finds Wang Yi Bo guilty and fines him $10,000 for causing property damage and potential harm to the public and self' 

The judge gave his verdict from the bench while peering at Bo who stood remorseful before him in his courtroom.

Sean was relieved that the judge had only decided to impose a fine, though a hefty one and not include a jail sentence. 

Bo had taken down 2 lamp posts along the city side walk before crashing into the infamous public fountain where people throw in coins for luck. 

Bo gritted his teeth throughout the entire proceeding where no details of his wrong doings were spared. He could only think of what Sean thought of him.

Waving a finger at Bo, Sean shook his head. Bo's heart sank immediately.

'That was a close call. Don't you ever dare to be so reckless again, you hear me?'

Bo sulked in silence. Does Sean not get it that the cause of the accident stemmed from him? It's not that he was blaming Sean but it was a case of not acknowledging the elephant in the room that had hurt him the most. Sean's mysterious caller still bothered him and ever since that incident, Bo was only too aware that Sean had carefully avoided broaching the subject in order not to stir the hornets' nest.

***

Bo stood staring at the stretch of storm cloud formation which looked more like a terestial landscape out of a sci-fi movie. He imagined people below being drenched in rain while unbeknownst to them, the sun miraculously shone above the thick cumulonimbus. That was the perks of living high up.

He had established a log book of patterns. 

Patterns of Sean's secret 'get-aways' which were occuring a lot more frequently much to his dislike. His mood certainly matched the weather outside as he tried to wrestle with his now chaotic thoughts.

Was he seeing the mysterious caller?  
If so, what for?  
Are they having an affair?  
If so, is he so much better than I am?  
Fuck! I don't want to share him with anyone!  
He's mine! Mine! Mine!!!

The roaring thunder seemed to add chorus to his anger.

He heard the front door of the suite open and whipped his head around to see Sean entering, wet from head to toe. 

His anger seemed to double at the sight. Was the mystery guy worth getting Sean wet in the rain and falling sick?

'Where have you been and why are you out in this wretched weather?'

What he really wanted to do was is to skip all the small talks and fast forward to 'Where the hell have you been and who are you fucking behind my back?'

Sean threw Bo his signature look, his favourite, which involved sexy squinted eyes and a wide smile formed by luscious lips which instantly melted half of his heart after which it made him hate himself for being so weak around him.

'I was caught up with something important'

'Which is... what'

'An important project which I can't discuss with anyone'

'You work for me and I don't remember assigning you any off-site projects'

'It's not work related and I am not taking up company time'

Sean's smile had succeded a second time in conquering his heart. 

'But it's taken a lot out of our time together'

'Awww... I promise to make it up to you after I shower'

'How about me doing you in the shower right now'

Bo decided that his vinegar induced mood can wait as he was once again distracted at the prospect of burying himself senseless into Sean.

***

'Close your eyes'

Sean looked at Bo suspiciously.

'Why?'

'Just close them for me'

The way Bo looked at Sean always pulled his soul to the surface. That deep and longing spell had a way of penetrating right through his heart. 

'Okay' he said ever so gently.

'Stretch out your hand and open your palm wide'

Sean obeyed and before long, he felt something tickling the center of his palm and then something heavier and slightly cold was deposited into his hand.

He opened his eyes without permission and stared at a beautiful necklace with a crystal bear linked though the chain.

'Oh my goodness. Is this for me?'

No one had bought him personal jewellery in his entire life and he recognised the Qeelin BoBo immediately.

'Its really beautiful'

He leaned in and gave Bo a kiss.

'Here let me put it on for you'

Sean cannot contain his happiness as he smiled again.

'This little guy is exclusively made and he has a partner. He wears a red ruby heart while his other half wears an emerald one'

Bo immediately revealed the necklace he wore underneath his shirt.

Sean exclaimed in delight. 

'This is my token of my love for you and I want you to wear this at all times. I don't want you to ever take it off no matter what'

Sean cannot describe the emotion that is cruising through his veins. His heart soared and he felt like he was in seventh heaven. Bo had marked him. He belonged. Solely to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh*** Don't your heart just go out to them?
> 
> Not too long, not too short a chapter aye?
> 
> Don't forget to support me by leaving me kudos if you like my work!
> 
> ~M3M3


	9. Obsessive 'Bo'sessive (Possessive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha... Someone is trying to dig his own grave... 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all 🐰❤️🦁 shippers in the WWW!
> 
> Read away!

'I made you lamb chop just the way you like it with lightly buttered carrots and broccoli'

'They are in the warmer'

'There's apple crumble in the oven and vanilla ice cream to go with in the freezer'

'Chilled beer in the fridge and if you're still hungry, there's left over meat loaf which you can microwave for later'

'Seriously darling, you are off for a few hours, not a whole week!'

'I know, I can't bear to see my Bo go hungry'

Sean pouted as his fingers played with the exposed hem that was hanging out of Bo's shirt.

'If you keep twiddling with my clothing like that, I'm going to get you naked in no time'

Bo rested his arm lazily against the open door blocking Sean's exit like a boom gate.

Sean's face turned delicately pink and he let go of Bo's shirt.

'No kiss for your sex deprived boyfriend?'

Sean looked at Bo sheepishly and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

'That's the wrong access code. Try again' Bo said without shame.

Sean rolled his eyes and kissed him properly this time on his lips. 

'Bye. I'll see you soon. I love you'

'Love you too'

Bo's eyes accompanied Sean till he had entered the lift and only after making sure that he was really gone, he shut the door firmly and locked it.

Bo took a second to breathe before making his way hastily into the study room. He pulled out his laptop and booted it up. Keying in his passcode, he waited impatiently for the main screen to appear. When the screen popped up, he motioned his wireless mouse to click open a folder and double clicked quickly to launch the app that he was looking for.

The screen opened into something like a Google map and he zoomed into a particular section of the map and found what he was looking for. The tiny red dot did not disappoint and it started blinking along a stretch of street. The very street that he and Sean lived on.

Feeling guilty and desperate made him perspire in cold sweat. He just had to find out where Sean is going and had been going for the past one month.

A week ago, he had gone to see a tech expert who specialises in human tracking for the military. He had been blown away by how unassuming objects had been used to plant tiny nano chips. So, he had one planted in the safest place he could think of, right in the center of BoBo's red heart.

He had specifically told Sean NEVER to remove his special gift irrespective of any circumstances. Sean being Sean did just that. He wore it the entire time, in the shower, to sleep and even when he went out jogging early in the morning. 

After 10 minutes, the red dot started heading south out of the city's perimeter. Bo had been told that the tracking can be done anywhere in the world as there is no limit as to the coverage area. True enough, the red dot flashed steadily as it followed the contour of the country road.

After another 5 more minutes, the red dot stopped blinking which also meant that Sean had reached his destination. Bo clicked on the address and noted it down on a piece of paper. He opened another window and launched a second application which opened up a video player. Entering a series of codes, he managed to activate the video as a blurry outline of a house came into view. He tried some manipulation to fix the pixel orientation and managed to see a door next and held his breath to see who would be coming out.

In just a few seconds, the door swung open and a man whom he did not recognise came into view. It was not the best picture due to the modest quality of the device as it was not in the market yet and was still being developed in beta version. He could not make out how the person looked like but he could tell that he was more mature looking though he did look rather handsome. Jealousy gripped at his heart until he turned blue. There were no voice controls to listen to the exchange of conversation between the two but he could tell that they were walking closely. Too closely for his comfort. He felt his throat constricting.

He could now see part of the living room and a corridor as they move further into the house. Another door opened and Bo choked when a bed came into view. Then the entire video screen blanked out into pitch darkness. 

'No, no, no!'

This can't be happening. He needed to know what was happening as he relaunched the video which ironically had decided that he had seen enough.

He sat there for the longest time, frozen on the spot and felt his whole heart crushed into millions of broken pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter!  
> I'm in so much trouble aren't I?😝


	10. The Unforgivable Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dreamt of Chapter 10 and I can't begin to explain how painful this chapter is going to be. WARNING : non con elements included

Bo had been acting strangely... again. 

Sean kept his thoughts to himself as he eyed Bo moving about restlessly. Aimlessly. His behaviour was aloof and he seemed preoccupied in his own world.

He had to admit though he had been denying it the entire time, there is now an invisible wall separating them.

But why is there a wall between them?

When did the wall exist?

Who erected it?

What is happening to them? 

His subconscious was shouting back at him. Go talk to your man if you want answers! 

His eyes had turned into a watery grave as another part of him manufactured something strong, something foreign, right from his pumping apparatus. His neurones were having difficulty processing this new sensation in his brain and the tears didn't wait to be understood as they fell helplessly down his cheeks

Stunned, he quickly wiped them away.

***

Bo found himself in the laundry area. He has had too many nights of fretful sleep such that dark rings had formed around his eyes making him look like the living dead. 

He looked at the basket that contained Sean and his own unwashed clothing. His hand reached out and dug around the heap until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out Sean's shirt and trousers that he had worn the day before. The day that he had visited his secret lover.

He stared at the items for a long time willing them to whisper back all the secrets that were kept hidden from him. He brought Sean's shirt up to his nose and inhaled it deeply. Light musk and faint sandalwood tantalised his nostrils. Sean's smell made him think of him and it drove him mad instantly.

Bo was so engrossed in his act that he failed to see Sean standing in the doorway.

'Bo...'

The familiar voice caught Bo off guard and he looked at Sean as if he had seen a ghost.

'What is wrong Bo?'

'Why are you acting like this?'

Sean uttered each word in great pain. His heart was already broken.

'I was just going to do our laundry'

Bo knew it was a lame excuse as he was already caught in the act but he had to say something. 

Sean walked up to Bo and retrieved his clothes from him and started putting them into the washing machine. He emptied the rest of the load inside and set the machine to run. Then he turned around to face Bo.

Bo dreaded this very moment which he had been avoiding for the past few days. He averted his eyes.

'I want us to be completely honest with one another. I want you to tell me what's happening with you. With us'

It was Bo's turn to say something and his mind drew a blank. 

Did he just hear Sean mention the word trust? Does he have to sound so ironic when he was the one who can't be trusted? 

'Bo... say something... please'

Sean begged.

'I miss you... I miss your old self'

Bo was looking at Sean but his eyes looked as though he was possessed by something dark.

'So you admit, you miss me, miss my love making?'

Bo fought to control his rising rage.

'You have not touched me in the past 3 days...'

Before Sean knew what was happening, he felt Bo grabbing his hand. The grip was nothing gentle. The strap of a belt was suddenly wrapped tightly around his wrist and before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt his arm being lifted as Bo fastened the other end of the belt onto the handle of the dryer above them.

'Bo...'

'You want me to fuck you? I'll give you a fuck you'll never ever forget'

With his free hands, he did the unthinkable. He ripped Sean's front shirt open. Tiny buttons shot across the air like a spray of bullets. He began kissing Sean roughly on his mouth and bit down hard on his lips. Sean felt warm fluid oozing from where he was bitten, and the unmistaken taste of iron. 

There were no sweet kisses this time as he felt himself being pushed roughly against the hard wall.

Bo was just getting started. He proceeded to strip Sean off his pants and peeled off his underwear. His hands started masturbating Sean until he felt him grow hard. Satisfied, he lifted Sean atop the washing machine which was now on a spin cycle such that the machine started to shake violently. 

Without so much as to heed any of Sean's objections, he plunged himself into his raw flesh and started grinding him.

'Bo...'  
'No... Ahhhh...'  
'Bo... stop...'  
'Stop... stop... You're hurting me'  
'Ahhhh...'

Bo ignored Sean's pleas and continued to pump him, his rhythm matching the wild movement of the washing machine and he didn't stop until he had emptied himself completely into his bitch. 

Only then did realisation hit him hard. He had just committed the unforgivable act of rape. With great guilt, he pulled his weapon of destruction out from Sean and abandoned him like a prisoner of war.

Sean's breathing was still ragged not from the sex but from the shock of Bo's inhuman behaviour. His manhandling was too much for him and it broke his spirit. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, I am trapped in an emotional bubble. Send HELP! 😭


	11. The Untamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dearest fandom. Things are spiraling out of control just like Covid-19. Will our two beloved souls survive the crisis?
> 
> Read on to find out what's in store!

Bo couldnt' believe what he had just done. Both his hands shook like tremors sending shockwaves to every fibre in his body. He felt like a despicable monster whom everyone feared and hated. 

He began hyperventilating, just like every other time he found himself doing after a nightmare. 

Only this time, his nightmare was real.

In his dreams, he would beat up people who meant him harm and did the same to those who tortured him psychologically. Physical violence seemed to be his only recourse. 

Ever since Sean came into his life, those nightmares had ceased to torment him. Sean was like a bright light warding off all the darkness in him. Out of his madness and sheer jealousy, he had destroyed the only light in his life. 

He knew he had crossed the line and was already on the road of no return. Nothing he does or say will ever make Sean forgive him. 

He was alone again. Back to how things were before Sean came into his life.

'I will survive this. I have been hurt before. I will be fine. I don't need anyone. I taught myself to rely on no one. Everything will be back to normal'

The more he consoled himself, the more he found himself wanting, needing and thinking of Sean.

He needed to clear his mind and the only way to do so right now was for him to ride his bike. 

***

Bo inserted the key into his Yamaha's ignition slot and the green coloured speedster purred obediently to life. He put on his helmet and started spinning the wheels to check for brake failures before starting his ride.

He could not trust himself being in the same space as Sean, not after what he had done to him. He was not even worthy of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with Sean afterwards and hoped the ride would help him figure the right thing to do.

Speed was going to help him relax. 

Speed was going to provide him an outlet to escape all the trouble he was in. 

Speed was the drug he needed to stay sane tonight.

The night whizzed past him like a time warp sending him into a parallel world, one that he was in full control. 

Tonight, he had allowed his emotion to get the better of him with great consequences. 

He had given Sean the perfect excuse to walk out of his life. He was sure Sean was packing his bag now and would be gone by the time he got back. 

The very thought of living without Sean was unimaginable as he tightened his grip on his bike's handles as if not wanting to let him go. 

But deep down, he knew that the only way to keep Sean safe was to set him free. He reasoned to himself that as long as Sean was around him, he was a constant threat to Sean's safety. 

He would serve his punishment for the rest of his life by abstaining from being involved in any sort of relationship in the future. That seemed to conclude his decision as he started to head back home.

***

Sean let the hot shower beat into his skin. He needed to compose himself. He was still visibly shaken by Bo's assault that he felt like crying again. Despite what Bo had done to him, deep down, he was still in love with him. 

The insanity held no logic, as his mind and heart battled in conflicting realms to convince him on what his stand should be. He focused on listening to the sound of water instead, drowning all his inside noises. 

***

Sean's phone rang just as he finished showering. He was still drying his wet hair.

He hesitated to look at the screen.

Was that Bo? He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to him. 

Looking down, he saw that the caller had been Leela. Relieved, he answered her call immediately.

'Jie... I am so glad that you called. I had the worst day of my life'

'Sean... There has been an accident... involving Bo. He's hurt real bad. You'd better get down here fast'

Sean just felt like his life was snatched from him. All he could feel was numbness as his vision started to go out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be light at the end of the tunnel? 🤷Stay tuned! 
> 
> ~M3M3


	12. In Between Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have outdone myself giving the fandom 3 chapters today! Never have I ever...  
> Lol. Anyway, it's time for bed and I shall leave you with just a little more tidbit to enjoy! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Bo opened his eyes and found himself in a field of golden rapeseeds that stretched as far as his eyes could see. 

He had no idea where he was but it didn't matter to him because he had never felt so peaceful and happy in his life. 

In a distant, the wind blew in his direction as if beaconing him to follow its trail. It called him by name but he found it difficult to see where it was headed. 

He liked the voice and thought he recognised it somewhere from another time when that someone sang to him and made him feel safe.

His head began to pound as he heard his name being called over and over again. 

It grew louder and louder and he felt as if his eardrums would explode.

Then he felt a jolt on his chest and heard a constant beeping. His eyes were a total blur as he tried to make out what looked like human figures hovering over him.

'Clear! We got a heart beat doc!'

A relieved voice cut through over the mechanical noises.

That's when he felt excruciating pain all over his entire body and passed out.

***

Sean had to steady himself as his brain refused to accept what Leela had just told him.

This isn't real. It's got to be a hoax. Bo is okay. Didn't he just ravaged him? He must be feeling awful about what he had done to him but he always come home. He always did. 

Sean clapsed his hand over his mouth to stop his heart from leaping from his ribcage.

'Think! Think! I need to pack. He needs his stuff and he needs me'

He found the night case under the bed and started throwing Bo's clothes into it. His eyes caught a book by Bo's night stand and he grabbed that too.

A little bit of paper was sticking out from the book, an obvious use for a bookmark and it had Bo's writing on it.

Sean turned the page to where the bookmark was lodged between the pages and read what Bo had written.

It was an address. One that he recognised straight away. His blood froze.

***

By the time he got to the emergency ward, Mrs Wang and Leela were already there.

'How... how is he?'

He was afraid to ask.

'They managed to bring him back to life'

'What... what did you mean back to life?'

Sean's mind was going ballistic over the fact that Bo actually died. 

It was too much for him to take it in as his body became limp and he felt himself slump down toward the floor.

Leela stopped him just in time and shook him back to his senses.

'Hey, we don't need another casualty right now. You ok?'

Sean couldn't answer her but nodded his head.

The door of the Operating Theatre suddenly opened and Mrs Wang hurried to the doctor who just came out.

Sean held Leela's hands tightly when the doctor delivered his news.

'Your son is going to be okay. We managed to reduce the swelling in his head. His concussion could be a lot worse had he not have his helmet on. His broken leg will take a longer time to heal but nothing that we can't fix. The important thing here is he's out of the woods'

Relief poured over Sean as he watched Mrs Wang thanking the doctor profusely. 

***

Bo didn't know how long he slept nor the time of the day. He didn't even know which day it was. His neck felt stiff as he tried to looked around. The white hospital wall and ugly drape that hung over his bed made him feel sick. 

He was no longer in pain but he couldn't move his left leg which was in a cast.

He was only aware that he was not the only person in the room when he tried to turn on his side.

Sean was asleep on his arms and he was a picture of serenity. Just looking at him made his heart tremble longingly. Why was he even here after what he had done to him.

When he felt Sean stirring, he pretended to sleep. 

He felt Sean place a kiss on his forehead and heard him quietly leave the room. 

That was when his tears decided to fall on their own accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you're following me on this incredible journey. Thanks again for the hits and kudos. Keep them coming cause they act as my writing fuel. ❤️
> 
> ~M3M3


	13. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely lovely people. I'm back and here's Chapter 13. It's a tear jerker so make sure you have tissues on stand-by.
> 
> Here goes...

Bo hadn't expect Sean to come back.

Something delicate was plucking at his heart's strings. All because Sean had spent the entire night with him at the hospital. 

Guilt ate at him, gnawing at his conscience. Sean was too good for him and he did not deserve him. 

He needed to take care of matters, sooner and not later, for Sean's sole benefit.

'Hi... how are you feeling?'

Just listening to how effortlessly Sean's voice can penetrate his heart, spoken as if he alone existed in the entire world and the way Sean casted those soft look at him were making it impossible for Bo to deal with what he had in mind.

Sean set a thermal pot down carefully on a small table by Bo's bed. 

Bo tried to think of an appropriate answer but ended up mumbling 'Hmm'.

Unperturbed by his mood, Sean sat himself down next to Bo's bed and leaned his body forward. He placed both his elbows on the bed, his huge eyes staring up at Bo while smiling and cupping his face with both hands.

His innocence and adorable antic never fail to make Bo's heart skip a beat. Right now, it was making him feel conflicted.

If he wanted what's best for Sean, he needed to numb himself against Sean's irresistible charm.

So he chose to ignore Sean who pouted instantly. 

It took all Bo's might to refrain from taking him into his arms and kissing him.

'Are you still mad at me?' Sean asked in slight annoyance.

What on earth was he alluding to? Shouldn't Sean be the one who's mad at him? After all, he had outraged his modesty.

Sean reached out and interlock his fingers lovingly with Bo's. His touch never cease to send delicious sensation down his front like what he was experiencing right now, just below the belt. 

He untangled his fingers to control himself and pushed Sean's hand away.

The pain in Sean's eyes was tearing his heart apart but at least, it meant that whatever he was doing was working toward his goal.

Sean camouflaged his hurt by busying himself with the thermal pot. He hardly slept a wink, watching and caring for Bo the entire night. Afterwards, he had gone home to make Bo his favorite fish congee. 

The delicious smell of fresh porridge made Bo's stomach rumble as he had not eaten since the accident.

Sean scooped the comfort food into a bowl and blew the steam gently away to cool it. He spoon a generous helping and proceeded to feed Bo.

Bo turned his head away as if in disgust, leaving Sean in a state of unbelief. He lowered the bowl, afraid that he might drop it as his hands started shaking slightly.

Bo was aware that his action was causing Sean to be vulnerable but he needed to keep up his act if his plans were to work. 

He needed to break him.

'Bo...'

God, don't use that tone on me. The way Sean had spoken his name in a longing manner was going to be his undoing.

'I don't need you to feed me'

'We need to talk...' Sean pressed on.

'We are talking'

'I think you know what I mean and stop avoiding me'

Sean had never seen this side of Bo and it frightened him so much because he felt as though he was loosing him.

That made him even more determined to get to the bottom of the one thing that was causing the rift between them.

'I found this in your book'

Sean held up the make-shift bookmark he had discovered in Bo's book.

'I don't know what that is'

Bo disguised his shock as best as he could by replying casually.

'Yes you do. There's an address written in your handwriting. How did you get hold of this address'

Accusation laced his voice. He waited for Bo to answer but only silence deafened around them.

Sean knew that Bo was trying to act stubborn but in reality, it was his pride that he was trying to protect.

It was time to poke the lion.

'Is this what it's all about? You couldn't let it rest even after I've told you that I have my reasons for not telling you.'

'Well, none of this would have happened if you're being honest with me!' Bo snapped back.

Sean may have succeeded in making his lion roar, but he also had a sinking feeling that he was entering a cul-de-sac.

'Why can't you accept the fact that I am entitled to my own privacy? Don't you even trust me after all this time I had been with you?'

Sean began venting his frustration in their own game of thrones.

'Trust is too refined to be found among your character'

Bo's bitterness and anger were a leathal combination and he made sure he delivered a blow that would cause Sean maximum damage.

Sean tried not to flinch but Bo's every syllable was now ringing in his ears.

'You... you can't be so cruel as to say that I am ...'

Bo didn't let him finish.

'I am going to ask you a very simple question so listen carefully. Do you want to be with me or would you rather keep your secret'

'What...'

The look Bo gave Sean made all the lights go out in his heart. He was loosing his hold on Bo. 

'Answer the damn question!'

Sean never felt so much pain culminating in the center of his chest that he felt like dying.

He shook his head and tried to stay composed, his emotions completely in turmoil.

'I wanted so much for you to trust me...'

'And you're trying my patience'

Sean knew at this point that it was useless to reason with Bo who had already reached the height of condemnation.

'I don't want to choose...'

Temper flared and Bo went for the kill.

'You wanted to know how I found out where you were going on days end?'

'Check your necklace because guess what, I cannot be trusted too. It's actually a tracking device!'

'There's more, the device is equipped with a vision capability so I know whom you've been screwing behind my back. Had it not broken down, I would have made a sex tape of you and your lover'

Sean shook his head vigorously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Devastation was completely upon him.

'Bo... it's a misunderstanding... a total misunderstanding...'

'GET OUT!'

'Bo... please...'

'I want you packed and gone before I return and you no longer have a place at WE'

The finale was dealt with. There was no turning back for either of them. Sean didn't wait to be broken further, didn't want to hear anymore, and he just ran. 

He didn't stop until he was outside the hospital and only then did he allow himself to cry bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know where to reach me if you wanna virtually scold me, hit me, scream at me, LOL.
> 
> Thanks again for all your kudos and comments. Keep them coming! ❤️
> 
> ~M3M3


	14. Echoes of Silence (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the aftermath, our dear boys have to deal with living without each other as they try to move on with their separate lives *Sob 😭

Echoes of silence filled the now empty domicile, one that Sean had nurtured over the last six months with his abundance of laughter and love.

As hard as he tried to listen for their signs of return, the quietness grew more evident and the entire place felt like an empty vacuum. Just like his heart.

Bo had severed all ties with him and his final words still cause his heart to bleed and great trauma to his entire being.

Bo had initially given him an ultimatum to choose being with him or to guard his secret. In the end, Bo had decided the later was what Sean really wanted without so much as to wait for his response.

Sean had always been a giver. His heart was genuinely pure as was his intentions. Somehow, he never thought he would experience such cruelty from the very person he had given his entire heart to.

He shook himself free from his day dreaming to concentrate on his task.

Packing had been easy. He took only the clothes he brought over from his own humble apartment and none of the designer brands that Bo had lavished on him. So the Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Dior and LV labels sat in the massive walk-in wardrobe looking like a boutique store within a fashion house.

At the grand mirror in the master bedroom, he paused to look at himself and saw that his eyes were puffy from crying and his hair unkempt which he tried to tame by combing through the dark strays with his slender fingers.

Sean fingered the crystal bear that hung on his neck subconsciously. Of all the things Bo had showered on him, he had loved this item the most. He had been too naive to think that it bore any significance to Bo who also sported one. Didn't Bo said they were specially made and that he was never to take it off?

So when Bo had revealed that it had only been used as a tracking device, Sean's world has come crashing down. He had been living under the guise of lies and deceptions all these while.

He removed the necklace and placed in on the dresser touching its tiny red heart one last time as if to say goodbye.

Taking a final look at the expansive abode, he dragged his suitcase toward the exit.

***

Leela barged into Bo's office without knocking. She didn't care if the boss would end up firing her for her boldness. Bo had just returned to the office after a whole month at the hospital.

'How can you mistreat Sean just like that?' 

'Do you know how much he loves you?'

'You're completely deranged and heartless'

'He was so worried when you had the accident and almost passed out when he discovered that you had actually died!'

'Are you really that crazy to kick him out of your life?'

Leela was like a ball of spitfire and she even made Bo feel a little taken aback at her otherwise gentle nature. After all, she really treated Sean like a real brother.

'That matter is between him and me and does not concern the office'

Bo answered her rather calmly.

Arms folded across her petite frame, she demanded, 'What are you going to do with his position?'

'You're the Office Manager, you decide'

'Fine, I'm holding it until he gets back'

'He's not coming back. I've given his resignation letter to HR to process.'

'Well since you've delegated decision making on his position to me, I am telling HR to retract his letter'

'Fine. Whatever but he's not coming back'

Bo mumbled.

Leela's phone happened to ring so she ignored him.

'Hello'

Then her face lit up like fireworks.

'A-Xian, is that really you?!!!'

Bo sat so straight in his chair at the mention of Sean that he forgot to breathe.

'You've landed yourself a gig?! That's wonderful to hear!'

She was talking rather loudly, repeating whatever Sean had mentioned to her on the phone, all for the benefit of her moron boss.

'You want me there, of course I'll be there to cheer you on.'

'Thursday at 7pm at the House of Music, got it. I'll see you soon A-Xian!'

She ended the call and continued addressing Bo as if the call never happened.

'Will there be anything else?'

Bo shook his head and pretended to be reviewing some work document.

'Okay. Fine'

She went out of Bo's office and smiled to herself rather slyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 2
> 
> Love all the attention I'm getting so thank you again and again for the outpouring of your wonderful support!
> 
> ~M3M3


	15. Echoes of Silence (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Separation does weird things to all of us. Join me through the looking glass as we see the ugly side of midnight from their broken world.

Sean kept his eyes glued shut as he loose himself in a world of past memories and present realities.

His long fingers moved elegantly over black and white keys as he played the opening bars of his new composition from memory, streaming them into his bluetooth headphones directly from his synthesizer so that only he alone could hear them.

The manuscript showed traces of worn marks as a result of multiple editing throughout the night as he worked ceaselessly until he was satisfied with the final product.

His melodious voice riverberated throughout his apartment, slowly building up into a crescendo as he controlled his voice intonation skillfully.

Satisfied with the three and a half minute piece, he removed his headphones and smiled confidently. He hoped that his very first audition cum gig would impress the judges.

He had been born with a decent singing range and was blessed with a strong falsetto that made him an extremely versatile singer.

He got up and stretched out every muscle tension that was knotted in rigid places due to prolonged sitting and looked out the window. 

He marvelled at how fast the season had changed. The apple tree that met his eyes was now bare and the sight made his heart ache for no reason. 

He pursed his lips as he was in the habit of doing whenever he felt sorry for someone or when he was troubled by something.

He gestured to the tree as if addressing it like a real person.

'Don't worry about your fallen leaves. Just focus on looking after yourself because you'll need the strength to withstand the harsh winter. I promise you, before you know it, soon tiny buds will grow again and you will become a mighty tree once more'

With that, he smiled at the tree, happy that his little 'nature conversation' will bear the seed of hope, assuring the tree of its survival. 

His smile didn't last long as out of the blue, shadows clouded his genteel demeanor.

He was washed in waves of sadness as it dawned on him that whilst the tree had a hope of a guaranteed future, his own was as bleak as the monochrome weather outside. He sighed and sagged his body back into the chair.

He felt himself shudder at the thought of being all alone throughout two of his least favourite seasons. He wished he owned a cat or dog but can neither afford one at the moment. He had always loved the bright sun and detest the cold and wasn't sure how he was going to live through the ensuing months.

He forced himself to chase away his worries, aware that his thoughts keep running back to that someone whom he shouldn't even be thinking about.

Right now, he just needed to focus all his efforts on tonight's performance which hinges on whether he will have enough income to pay rent and survive the next few months.

***

Bo stood in the middle of his presidential suite. Everything was as how he remembered them. Sean had not taken anything from the condominium. It felt as though he had never left. 

He noticed the crystal bear on the dresser and picked it up gently, caressing its tiny heart. He shouldn't be wrapped up in any kind of emotion yet he felt as if arrows were piercing into his heart. Didn't he specifically tell Sean not to remove Bobo under any circumstances?

I have hurt your master terribly. He seemed to be whispering apologies to the little fella.

He hated what he did to Sean but reasoned with his inner conscience that it was the right thing to do.

The punishment of a life without Sean seemed to make logical sense and served its purpose. 

He needed to protect Sean from the dangers of his unpredictable self and he needed to protect himself from the hurt of discovering Sean's infidelity.

With his mind made up, he marched into the walk-in closet and started stripping every single piece of Sean's clothings off the rack. 

He looked like a mad man tearing down a wall with his bare hands as he let his emotions drive his lunacy until it reached its peak like the pile of clothes now lying in a huge heap in the middle of the floor.

Only then did he stop.

Only then did he allow himself to cry.

Only then did he reach out and clutch the absence of Sean in every fabric his body could feel beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? 
> 
> Thank you, thank you for all the kudos thus far, and your lovely comments as I really appreciate them! I can't believe the hits is nearing 1K.


	16. The Ugly Side of Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter to the title that I have previously used by accident for Chapter 15 now renamed as The Echoes of Silence (Part 2). I apologise for the total confusion.
> 
> Okay, enough said, just read on! I really really want to hear from all of you so please, please write back to me!

'Come here, OMG, I missed you so much!'

Leela was so overjoyed to see Sean such that she could not contain her emotion. They met at WE's main lobby.

She hugged him hard and despite her petite frame, Sean felt like she was a fortress of some kind and was greatly comforted by how much she cared for him.

Sean returned her embrace and gave her a huge smile.

'Look how thin you've become! Have you not been eating well?'

Her small hand cupped Sean's chin as she gently turned his face from side to side fussing over Sean like any big sister would. 

Sean put on a front, trying his very best to assure her that he was fine when he really wasn't.

His feigning failed to deceive her as she inquired with great concern.

'Having difficulty trying to sleep at night?'

Sean contemplated whether to keep up with his lies. 

He didn't want Leela to worry about him but at the same time, he also knew she was the only person he could confide in and trust.

He was therefore in a dilemma and felt greatly perplexed and conflicted solely because her direct connection and access to Bo meant that if he told her that he wasn't quite over Bo then she would definitely use that information to get under Bo's skin. 

Therefore, he clearly only had one option and chose to remain silent.

Leela's heart went out to him as she grabbed his hand intending to fatten him up over lunch.

They had not taken more than a few steps when Sean caught a familiar figure coming through the revolving door.

Sean froze immediately and pulled Leela to an abrupt halt.

Confused, she looked up at him and followed the train of his eyes and gasped.

Bo. 

Bo was walking in their direction and it was far too late to escape the encounter as Bo's eyes had already found their target as they rested solely on Sean.

Sean felt like he had no control over the function of his own eyes and other parts of his body as he stood completely frozen on the spot.

The way Bo was looking at him made him feel self conscious and he couldn't help to busy his hands, his fingers rubbing nervously against the back of his other hand.

It was too much for Sean to bear as all his emotion begin to stir and threatened to consume him. Flashbacks of Bo ending their relationship and the precious gift turned tracking device finally made him break eye contact. He turned his back to him and braced himself to face him as he approached them.

The minute Bo caught sight of Sean, his heart was already in jeopardy of falling all over for him even before his mind could comprehend what his heart was experiencing.

He noticed how pale Sean's feature had grown and it looked more sunken than he could remember and felt a pang of guilt in his gut. 

He wanted to reach out to him. There was no harm for him to extend a quick hello except that Sean chose to look away avoiding him like a plague. 

That was when he knew with deep conviction that his plan to engage Sean in a harmless platonic conversation seemed a really bad idea and to rescue himself from his stupid notion of hoping to repair any of the damages he had inflicted on Sean, he made an abrupt detour and took the turn leading to the lift lobby.

Leela sighed with relief. On the contrary, Sean was overcome with disappointment on a level he can't even begin to understand as he was expecting Bo to establish contact. He needed him to confront him face to face. He wanted him to just say something, anything to him. His heart felt faint and the familiar ache had once again returned.

***

Leela had promised to pick up Sean and lend him her support for his talent show tonight. 

Sean was already in his performance attire in glittering silver coat and a white undershirt. His hair was groomed into sexy waves that made him look like a really hot celebrity. 

Leela couldn't help to beam with pride and imagined the crowd going frenzy over how good looking Sean was and she knew without a doubt that he would be an instant hit and would most definitely steal the hearts of many. 

While she was thinking happy thoughts and listening to Sean practice his number, the car began to crank noisily. She panicked. She had been meaning to get the mechanic to look at the car problems she had been experiencing but she had been unable to secure an earlier booking. 

Now is not the time for the car to misbehave as she started seeing smoke rising from the front of the car.

'No, no, no!' she exclaimed helplessly.

She stopped the vehicle immediately and ushered Sean out of the car for fear of both their safety.

'OMG, this is not happening! I'm so sorry but I promise you I'll get you to your audition.'

She punched the number of her mechanic and waited for the end of the line to be picked up.

Sean didn't want to worry but they were going to be extremely late and he needed an alternative transport now and not later.

While Leela was busy speaking to her mechanic on her phone, Sean went to the middle of the road and started waving his hands in hope to catch a ride from a passer by.

Not long, he spotted a car heading toward them, headlights shining in full force.

He shielded his eyes and prayed that it would stop. 

The vehicle slowed and then came to a halt. A few seconds later, an elderly man emerged from the drivers seat.

Sean recognised him immediately.

'Uncle Xi?!'

'Master Sean, good evening and what on earth are you doing in the middle of nowhere?'

Before Sean could explain what had happened, the back door of the black limousine opened and a lean figure stepped out into the open.

Leela was first to recognise the figure and rushed up to him before Sean could register.

'Bo! Bo! You need to send Sean to the House of Music right this instance. I don't care the fuck what is going on with you guys but you can't let him miss his audition. I'll work overtime for you for a whole month if you do me this favour and I promise not to complain one bit!'

Bo looked at her and then at Sean. He drew his breath in at the sight of Sean. With make-up on he looked ethereal and that did many things to his heart. In fact, he had never seen Sean all dressed up before.

'Bo! Are you fucking listening to me?!'

Bo nodded his head and turned to look at Sean again.

'Get in'

Without waiting, he got back into the car.

'Jie... I... I don't want to go with him. Can you come with me too?'

'Don't be silly and listen to me. This is about you tonight and I don't care what you two think of each other. In fact, he owes you for what he did to you and you know it. I want to go along but I can't just leave my car here. Besides, the mechanic will be here any minute as he lives nearby.'

'But...'

Leela gave him a push in the direction of the car and her hands were waving him off impatiently.

Sean walked silently to the side of the car that Uncle Xi had held open for him and got in.

'Thank you Uncle Xi' he murmured before the butler shut the door boxing him in with Bo.

Sean didn't dare look at him so he kept his face straight ahead looking at the opposite chair that faced them.

He noticed that there was a huge bouquet of red roses on the seat. 

For some reason, the sight of the blood red bloom sucked all the oxygen from his brain. Bo was on a date. He had noticed earlier that Bo was in a suit and he rarely wore that kind of glamour attire in the entire time he had been living with him. 

He recognised his own feelings immediately. It was pure jealousy. This was crazy he thought as he tried to reason with himself. How could he develop this jealousy when Bo no longer wanted him and no longer acknowledged him. He was only doing this favour because of Leela. He was nothing to Bo.

He nursed his injured feeling quietly and continued to stare ahead without speaking a word. 

Bo had been looking at Sean since he got in beside him. He was quick to realise that Sean was purposely sitting next to the door even though there were enough space between them to fit in two whole persons. He also noticed how rigid his whole body was as he just continued to stare ahead.

Bo was shamelessly admiring how gorgeous Sean looked and wondered why he had never thought of making love to him in the car as his mind was leading his thoughts in the particular direction. He could almost feel himself going hard.

He longed to reach out and touch Sean and was thinking of something appropriate to say to him. 

'So... you have an audition?'  
'Which song are you going to sing?'  
'Is it the song that you sang to me when we were stuck in the lift?'

Every thought seemed like a good conversation starter except that all that monologue was happening in his head as he too sat in silent.

Coward! His brain scolded him.

All of a sudden Sean exclaimed.

'Oh Uncle Xi, you need to turn right just here...'

The car shifted immediately as Sean felt himself moving helplessly toward the direction where Bo sat. The beauty with physics is that you can't control that kind of force in motion even if you had wanted to.

He ended up next to Bo, their bodies touching as Bo caught him whole in his arms in an attempt to steady him as the car swerved into the correct lane.

For a split second, their eyes met. There was an unmistaken longing in Bo's eyes which Sean was all too familiar with. It was the kind of look Bo would give him when he wanted to make love to him. He stared down at Bo's pants and found what he was looking for. The bulge was evident.

What had gotten into Bo. Wasn't he on a date and it has to be a serious one by the size of the bouquet. Sean fought to clear the confusion in his mind. 

'Are you both ok?'

Uncle Xi's voice called out breaking the sexual tension between them.

Sean moved away instantly and was once again cornering himself at the extreme end of their seat.

Bo reached down to pick up Sean's phone which had fallen off from his pant's pocket and handed it across the divide to him. He never took his eyes off him.

'Here...'

He meant to say a lot more than that one word but something stopped him.

Sean took his phone careful to make sure that there were no contact between them. He didn't want to complicate matters further for them.

Bo felt the rejection hit hard on him as he struggled to maintain composture. Sean could still arouse him just like that and he was still crazy over him. The only problem was that it was painfully obvious to him that Sean was clearly over him and did not want to have anything to do with him.

They remained silent for the remaining trip and as soon as they got to the destination, Sean bolted out saying a quick thank you to Uncle Xi while giving Bo a small nod without looking at him.

Bo saw the car door opened, Sean getting out of the car and then the car door closed firmly behind him. Sean never once looked back and he felt his heart sank deeper into a bottomless pit.

Bo looked out of the window and rubbed his finger between his lips.

He needed to make a decision and he wanted to follow his heart.

'Uncle Xi, I'm getting off here too. Can you give these flowers to my mum and wish her happy birthday. Tell her I'll catch up with her after her party.'

Without another thought, he got out from his side of the door and hurried after Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?!  
> Please let me know your thoughts and don't forget to send me kudos! Love you all and stay tuned!
> 
> ~M3M3


	17. The Song Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's Chapter 17 finally! Trying to space out time for work and leisure for the past few days. I hope you like this chapter. Read on!

Sean's eyes widened at the sight of the crowd. The theatre looked imposing and was a lot bigger than he thought. He noticed that all seats were almost filled.

He tried to quell his nervousness. One hand fidgetted with his contestant number which hung off at the bottom of his shiny coat while he brought his other hand up to his mouth and started chewing his finger nails.

He had added a matching fedora to his attire which he had picked out from a performance box where all contestants were asked to choose an item from and that made him look absolutely gorgeous.

He wished Leela was around to calm his nerves and surpressed an urge to just call it quits.

He jumped slightly when the orchestra started performing the theme anthem which set the audience in excellent mood, an audible cue that the show was about to start.

The MC came into view just as the music ended from behind a heavy waterfall like velvet drape which parted in the middle to reveal a huge brightly lit LED screen behind him.

'Ladies and gentlemen. We welcome you to our Annual Talent Search Auditions. This live programme is brought to you by the Music House. I am Zhang Da Wei your host for tonight. Please sit back and enjoy the show!'

The MC's announcement was received with great enthusiasm as the crowd cheered and applauded in great anticipation.

Sean looked nervously at the other contestants around him. They all seemed to exude confidence. It was time for him to take a grip on his nerves and he forced himself to calm down.

He turned his back to the roaring crowd and repositioned his fedora for the 5th time, adjusting it carefully on his head.

He saw a slight shift of the curtain and caught sight of a silhouette standing behind its fold.

He waited to see if anyone would emerge and when there were no other movement, he turned back to face the crowd.

Eager to start, the programme organisers expedited their role swiftly and marched all the contestants quickly to their respective seats by the front row which had been reserved for them.

***

Bo had hurried behind Sean but kept a careful distance so that he was not spotted.

He was just in time to see Sean disappearing through the back theatre as an administrator stationed outside ushered him through.

Bo had to think of a way to get in.

'I'm with him' he pointed to the closed door.

The woman peered at him through her thick glasses and gave him a stern look while Bo nonchalantly countered with one of his very rare smile. Desperate time calls for desperate measures.

She looked at him suspiciously and was about to turn him away when he quickly pulled out his phone and showed her his phone screen.

She looked at it, looked up at Bo and looked back at the screen again. She blinked her eyes a few times and a knowing smile lit up her face.

Her demeanour changed all of a sudden as she quickly ushered him through the door looking around to make sure that no one had noticed what she had done.

'What a cute couple' she sighed and giggled to herself as she pictured what she had been shown, a wefie of Bo hugging Sean.

Bo found his way around the maze of performers' holding rooms to the back stage.

The heavy curtain helped conceal his presence as he peeped out to see a row of contestants. He spotted Sean easily who suddenly turned in his direction.

He ducked his head just in time and prayed that he had not been seen.

***

'Next up, we have Sean Xiao with his own original music'

Sean bolted from his seat and ascended the stage.

'Hi, zhufu dajia (greetings to all). I'm Sean Xiao. I'm going to sing my own composition tonight. This song means a lot to me because it is about a special someone who holds the key to my heart'

'Awwws' and 'Ahhhhs' were heard from the sporting audience. Somewhere in the crowd, someone shouted 'How on earth can someone be so handsome? How lucky to have him as your boyfriend!'

Sean smiled shyly. If only that was true.

He settled himself by the piano and started his rendition.

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song

With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song"

When Sean finished singing, a dead calm hung over the audience. He didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe as seconds passed by like still life in slow motion.

Then suddenly, a burst of applaud filled the entire hall and every single person rose from their seat to give him a standing ovation. 

He cupped his mouth with both hands in surprise, clearly overwhelmed with emotion, then got up gently and took a deep bow. He stood beaming and raised one hand to wave at the crowd, flashing his biggest smile which earned him squeals from instant fans. 

It was an incredible sight to behold as people cheered for him. It was an incredible feeling but his eyes scanned the crowd looking for the key bearer to his heart.

It was a silly notion as he already knew he won't find him here. Subconsciously, he wondered how Bo's date was like. Has she captured his heart? Did he love his replacement more? Are they kissing right now or are they even doing more?

His thoughts were jammed by the MC's announcement.

'That's our last contestant for the night. And now, for the moment we have been waiting for, I hand over this time to the panel of judges for them to declare the winner'

An elegant lady approached the standing microphone.

'It has been an excellent performance all round. We judges are deeply impressed with the creativity and quality of talents who have worked tirelessly to entertain all of us. Tonight's decision is the hardest that we have ever made. So... the winner goes to...'

Sean heard her mention the name of the winner. He had not won. The winner was far more deserving as he was a dance artist and had cheroegraphed such a complex yet graceful dance that Sean was sure no one was able to replicate it. 

The show had ended and Sean made his way down from the stage. All he wanted to do right now is to hit the sack. It had been quite an experience and he willed to try harder the next time. He would just need to park aside his financial worries for now. He pulled out his phone and was just about to book his ride home when someone called out to him.

'Xiao Zhan'

Zhang Da Wei cleared his throat. 

'A gentlemen asked me to give this to you privately'

He handed over a thin white envelope. Sean took it from him and opened it. He pulled out a cheque and gasped at the amount. It was made out for 100K.

His eyes popped and he looked at Da Zhang Wei in confusion.

'Who is this from?'

'The gentleman wishes to remain anonymous and said he often supports charitable causes and talent development. He thought you should have been crowned the rightful winner and hope this token gesture would help you kick start your career'

Sean was rendered speechless and was visibly touched. He may not have won tonight but he ended up getting what he needed. The amount was twice the amount that the winner had just bagged.

'Oh Mr Zhang, wait...'

Sean took out his original recording and scribbled something on the CD.

'Can you at least give this to the gentleman as a token of my sincere appreciation'

Zhang Da Wei nodded his head.

*** 

"Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole"  


The words resonated with his inner feelings as he listened, mesmerised by Sean's singing. He imagined them back in the pitch dark lift, Sean's prorective arms around him, his sandalwood scent, his sweet voice caressing his whole heart. He remembered how his fear dissipated altogether when Sean held him.

The longing grew so strong that he almost walked out of his hiding place to grab Sean and kiss him in front of everyone. 

He had not won and this was not acceptable for Bo. He pulled out his cheque book which he happened to carry with him tonight.

After leaving instructions with Zhang Da Wei, he watched Sean as fans started crowding around him.

'He's mine so back away...' he whispered as if expecting the crowd to disperse at his mere command.

Sean was trying his best to politely attend to everyone giving them his autographs and letting them take selfies with him though he was feeling really tired.

***

'Let me through!'

Sean heard the familiar voice and turned around to where it was coming from.

'Let. Me. Through!'

'Let her pass please...'

Only when Sean spoke, his fans obediently made a passage way.

Leela hurried to him and gave him a big hug.

'Oh sweetheart! You did it! Congratulations!'

'I didn't win. I got second place. But a generous soul gave me 100K' he whispered into her ears causing fans to look at Leela with curiosity.

'I think... they think... we are... we are...'

'Good. Cause I'm doing my ass hole boss a favour. You don't want him to see you huddled too closely with these strangers when your picture gets into the papers tomorrow right,?'

'Why should he care?' Sean pouted.

'Then why did he send you his car a second time?'

'...'

'Uh huh, Uncle Xi is parked right outside waiting for you'

Sean had so many questions. 

Why did he send the car?  
Isn't he on a date enjoying someone else's company?  
Why would he even be bothered?

***

'Uncle Xi'

The old man smiled and held the door open for him, the second time tonight.

'Master Bo wishes for me to send you home'

'Thank you'

'Don't thank me, thank Master Bo'

Sean nodded and got into the car.

He pulled out his phone and thumbed through the contacts until he found Bo's.

He hesitated but started typing.

'Hi, thank you for the ride. How was your date?'

Delete... delete...

'You didn't have to trouble yourself'

Delete... delete...

'Why are you being nice to me?'

Delete... delete...

Sean tried one final time and seemed satisfied with what he had typed. 

He pressed send.

***

Bo's phone pinged.

He had instructed Uncle Xi to take Sean home and had taken a ride instead.

Sean's message contained only two words. He stared at the 'thank you' for a long time and a million thoughts crossed his mind. 

Are you giving me a ray of hope?  
Can I call you?  
Can I ask you for a second chance?  
Will you forgive me?

He took out the signed CD from his breast pocket. 

He read what Sean had scribbled.

Thank you for your kindness which I could not possibly repay you. You don't know how much this means to me. Sincerely, Sean

Aside from Sean's fans, even the mystery donor that he had created of himself was getting more attention than he had received from Sean. He bit down hard on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I used is actually 'Sad Song - by We The Kings' Have a listen to it on YT or Spotify if you've never heard it before.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and thank you so much for the growing hits and kudos. Wow! Love to hear from more of you and thank you to my regular supporters. You're darling angels! ❤️


	18. Closer Together But Further Apart (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this beautiful mashup of Sean's Guan Dian and YiBo's Wu Gan. I'm moved beyond tears. I don't know how many times I've been listening to it. Thanks to these talented sisters whoever they are ❤️
> 
> https://youtu.be/rj8QtBrvLoM
> 
> So okay, here's Chapter 18 (how time flies!). I went back and read my earlier chapters and I was like, what? Did I write all that?! LOL
> 
> Oh, Happy Mother's Day to all the mums in the world!

'Bo, darling. You're finally here. You missed all the opening of presents and I got your lovely roses from Uncle Xi'

'Happy Birthday mum' Bo gave his mum a fond kiss on her cheek.

'Well Yibo, it's about time you showed up! Come on, we're about to cut the cake'

Aunt no. 1 called out from the kitchen.

There were five sisters altogether and Bo's mum had been the youngest. The sisters made a pack when they were teenagers to always celebrate their birthdays together regardless of anything.

'Ah Yi, when did you get back from New York?'

'Just yesterday and why have you stopped asking me to send you my brands for a certain gentleman?'

Oh... Bo's thought went immediately to Sean. All the clothes that he had purchased for Sean were done through his aunt who owns a fashion boutique in NY.

Before he could think of a safe answer, his second aunt interrupted the conversation.

'I thought I heard your voice. So... your mum said you have a BOYFRIEND... I'm dying to meet him!'

Bo had to believe that his mum was faster than the speed of internet.

'Mum... you didn't!'

'It's my birthday so you're not allowed to get angry at me'

The thought that coming home and being with his mum and aunts would help him take his mind off Sean wasn't exactly going according to his plans.

His aunts were very capable of cooking up a storm for him right in the middle of the kitchen and it had already begun. 4 against 1. He drew a deep breath and braced himself.

'I... I don't... have one right now'

'Such a pity' His third aunt chipped in.

Only his forth aunt kept silent in order to spare him of any more grilling but nevertheless gave him a knowing smile. She had always been his favourite so he quickly sat down next to her as a means of seeking protection.

'Everything ok sweetheart?' she asked in a low voice.

'I'll be fine' he replied her quietly.

'We'll talk as soon as the party is over'

Bo just nodded his head.

He rose to pop open the champagne bottle and filled all their glasses.

'It's mum's birthday so let me say a few words' He was dying to get out of his situation and did not want them to dig any further into his non existence love life.

Bo raised his own glass. The women did likewise and he turned to look at his mother.

'A toast to my wonderful mum for all the years of sacrifice she has made, her loving tender care, her magnetic personality, her brilliant mind, her strength in times of need and above all, her unconditional love for me no matter what I do. You are the world to me and I love you very much. Happy Birthday mum and Happy Mother's day!'

His aunts clapped their hands in approval at his heart warming speech which also managed to reduce his mother to tears of joy.

Bo turned to face all his aunts next.

'To my wonderful and sometimes quirky aunts, I treasure each and every one of you. Your love for me and my mum have kept us going all these while. So thank you for always being there for us.'

He raised the flute of sparkling champagne and everyone said 'Cheers'.

They dug into the cake and conversation thankfully centered itself around his mum.

Bo rose to get some fresh air outside the balcony. He needed to clear his head. 

Sean's song was carved into his cranium. If he had composed the song it must mean that there is inspiration behind those lyrics that are now playing over and over in his head.

"Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole"

Am I part of your song Sean?

"Without you, I've got no hand to hold"

Did this literally mean that he missed holding hands like they always do in bed after their love making?

"Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm"

My heart sank to the bottom of the ocean the minute you walked out of the hospital.

"Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song"

I don't think I can live without you.

His mind was already engulfed in throes of perdition and he didn't think his heart could survive the pain anymore. 

He felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned his head to see his favourite aunt next to him. Her smile was sad as if she could feel what he was going through.

'Hey, whatever it is, it's not the end of the world ok'

'I ended our relationship aunt'

'But you miss him'

She stated it as a fact.

Bo could barely answer. He only nodded his head.

'I hurt him real bad and I don't think he can forgive me for what I've done to him and I don't blame him for hating me'

'Oh Bo, you don't know that. Whatever happened between the two of you should not stop you from trying to win him back. If you love him, you need to fight for him, fight for the both of you'

'I don't think I can'

'You just need to be the first one to reach out'

Bo looked at her, suddenly understanding what he needed to do.

***

The suite's emptiness never ceased to amplify his state of heart. He laid his car key at the mantel and went straight into his room. Well, it used to be their bedroom. 

The bed was unmade on his side and he did not even want to change the pillow casing on Sean's side out of a superstitious fear that it would erase Sean from his memory.

He propped himself up on his side of the bed and reached out for one of Sean's pillows.

He buried his head into it and inhaled. He could still make out the faint smell of sandalwood and wasn't sure what he would do as the smell was slowly fading away.

He sat up straight but felt his back aching with all the standing he had done in the Music House. Weariness over took him as he tried to focus on what he had to do.

Pulling out his phone, he searched for Sean's text and stared at the 'clearly I couldn't be bothered with you' reply.

He started typing.

'Hi, glad you are home safely'

He pressed send.

Within a few seconds, he saw Sean coming online and his message's status changed to a double blue tick.

A whole minute passed by as Bo waited patiently for him to reply but the screen remained static.

Maybe he was busy chatting with someone else. His stomach rolled like waves as he pushed thoughts of jealousy away. He checked the time to be past midnight and waited again.

Fifteen minutes passed by which time Bo was sure Sean would continue to ignore him. So much for taking up his aunt's advice to be the first to initiate contact.

He put his phone down next to him with a heavy heart and held his head in both his hands.

'What do I do next?'

The phone answered him with a ping.

Bo's eyes darted to his device as he stared at it trying not to be hopeful. It could just be a systems notification telling him that his bills are due for payment.

He reached out slowly and looked at the screen. 

Sean had indeed replied.

'I am just about to go to bed'

Bo typed out his message.

'I am sorry to text so late. I just got home from a party'

He saw Sean read his message but the screen was once again devoid of any activity.

Bo sighed and typed out what his heart wanted him to even though his brain is telling him otherwise.

'Can we meet over coffee sometime?'

He held his breath as he pressed send.

He saw Sean read and his heart beat raced pumping adrenaline into his blood stream.

Not long he saw Sean typing and his hope rose.

'Fine'

Just that one word gave him all the hope he had been wishing for and it made him feel exhilarated. 

He quickly typed out his next very important text.

'Meet me at the Hard Rock Cafe at 10am tomorrow?'

A few seconds passed and then the double blue tick lit up. He had received another single reply.

'K'

Bo's heart soared as he typed out goodnight by which time Sean had already gone offline without reading his message.

Bo smiled for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughs nervously *** 🙈  
> I know, I know, I can visualise you strangling me for all the suspense (Sean was trying to do the same thing to Bo way back in Chapter 2) LOL


	19. Closer Together But Further Apart (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! How is everyone? I miss you all!  
> Chapter 19 is finally done. Hooray! 
> 
> Read! Meanwhile, I'm just going to hold my breath till I turn blue 😂

Bo settled into a quiet corner at the Hard Rock Cafe. He was ten minutes early and needed some time to organise his thoughts.

He looked around the cafe appreciating the tasteful design of its interior which was largely covered in timber finish and was glad that the place was not overcrowded.

He looked at his watch and suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

Get a grip on yourself. His conscience admonished his delulu brain. You are not some teen on a first date though he tried to figure out how many couples actually break up and got back together. Why weren't there any statistics on the success rate?

He rubbed his nose as if to dismiss his ridiculous notion.

His far away thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a snap of fingers. 

He looked up to see Sean standing over him.

Bo stood up so quickly that he almost knocked the rosewood table over.

Sean reached out just in time to steady the piece of furniture.

'Hi...'

That was all he managed to say despite rehearsing for the past ten minutes what he had intended to say to Sean as his throat constricted and his mind went totally blank. 

Sean was dressed in a simple white shirt worn over a tattered blue jeans. With soft bang partly covering his wide eye and his porcelain like feature, he looked simply stunning. 

He just stood there and practically gawked at Sean. So much for trying not to behave like a lovesick boy.

Bo shook himself out of his silly infatuation and offered the seat next to him. Sean ignored him and chose to sit right opposite him.

Great, Bo thought. Sean was choosing the hostile approach, a type set behaviour when one wishes to act confrontational.

He sighed inwardly and felt his confidence bubble burst.

Sean knew he had the upper hand and secretly took pity of Bo's vulnerability. It was plastered all over his face. He wanted to badly lean in and kiss him but knew that he needed to up his game if he was going to fix both of them. 

So Sean shot him a laser look, crossed his arms dramatically across his chest and leaned back lazily in his chair. Even his lips were pursed.

Bo took his seat nervously and his legs accidently brushed against Sean's. An unmistaken gasp escaped and Bo heard it clearly but Sean pretended to remain stoic.

Bo swallowed hard. He was trying to string words together when two ladies came up to their table.

'OMG! It's Xiao Zhan! We simply adore and love you so much! Can we please take some selfies with you?'

The girls were too young to be wearing so much make-up which made them look like plastic barbies.

One of them actually pushed her boobs out and pressed them against Sean's chest as both girls flanked themselves beside Sean, sandwiching him in between and began clicking away for their IG posts.

Sean obliged and gave them his full attention. He flashed them his signature smile, exaggerating it further for the benefit of the girls who were now shamelessly locking their arms around him. Bo watched as Miss Boobs started smoothing her hand shamelessly across Sean's shirt.

He almost puked in disgust. He knew that Sean was doing it on purpose and was having the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. He felt like choking and his bout of cough were real.

Sean didn't miss the look in Bo's eyes which failed to disguise how he was feeling inside and it wrenched his heart enough to make him stop the hideous act.

'Alright ladies. Thank you and have a lovely day' 

Sean dismissed them politely, waving his hands at them as they hesitantly took their leave.

Only then did he turn back to face Bo whose expression was now unreadable but his eyes bore right into his heart and it made him feel instantly guilty.

He was in danger of letting his guard down so he avoided Bo's eyes by focusing on a painting behind him.

'Look, you texted me so here I am although I am not sure if we have anything to say to each other'

Bo flinched at the coldness in Sean's voice sending arrows straight to the center of his heart.

He knew this was his only shot and he was not prepared to loose Sean.

'I'm sorry'

'For?' Came the grim reply.

'For hurting you and ruining your life'

Each word were augmented in genuine regret. 

Sean tried to look bored as if he didn't care but his heart was already begining to melt.

'So, what does this mean?'

Leaning in, his eyes softened as he asked gently, resting both arms against the table as his finger began drawing imaginary circles on the table top.

Bo reached out and placed his palm over Sean's hand. His touch sparked a jolt of electricity causing his brain to short circuit. He withdrew his hand abruptly.

Bo misread Sean's reaction to mean that he was repulsed by his touch. Feeling of dejection ripped his heart as he tried to disguise his hurt by pretending to reach out for the menu.

'Maybe some coffee and food will help improve our conversation'

His voice sounded far off as he struggled to contain his inner emotion.

Sean looked down at his hand which was still burning from Bo's touch.

Keeping his head bowed, he stole a glance at Bo. He looked like a pitiful lost kitten.

Sean shut his eyes and decided that he had tortured Bo enough. 

'Yes, let's order as I am rather hungry'

Bo signaled to a waiter and they proceeded to place their orders. It didn't take long for the food to arrive.

'The song that you sang at the Music House was beautiful'

Bo was playfully pushing the baby carrots around his plate next to his order of honey and garlic salmon.

Sean's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth opened and closed, his chopsticks paused in mid air holding a prawn wonton in between. He placed it carefully back into the clear soup and looked intensely at Bo. 

'How did you know?'

'I was there'

'You were on a date'

Bo raised his eye brows, not understanding what Sean had just said.

Sean didn't buy his reaction and Bo's silence annoyed the hell out of him.

'Don't lie to me. There was a bouquet of roses on the seat'

Bo wasn't sure if that was a display of a streak of jealousy and was tempted to risk finding out how much he meant to Sean.

'That was for a woman whom I truly love'

The dark expression that clouded over Sean was enough to let him know that he had hit the spot.

'That's great to know that you've moved on' 

He dug into his bowl with his chopsticks, attacking a half eaten shrimp that had escaped its wonton pouch.

He brought it up to his mouth intending to feed himself when Bo suddenly grabbed his hand and the prawn ended up in his mouth instead. He chewed on it and talked with his mouth full.

'But I think you are so much more beautiful'

Sean slammed down his chopsticks.

'Don't fucking mess with me Bo. I don't know what game you are playing'

He got up from his chair. Bo rose as well.

'At least, it's good to know that you are jealous'

'I am not jealous! Why should I be when we are no longer together'

'Then why are you reacting the way you are now?'

'Because you said you were at the Music House!'

'I was' Bo said gently.

Then Bo sang...

"Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole"

Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Bo could have known that part of the lyrics.

'I... I don't... understand'

'I was there the whole time. I stole into the back stage and hid behind the big curtain and watched you sing'

Sean put two and two together. So that was the reason why Uncle Xi was parked outside the theatre.

'I want you back in my life'

'That's crazy Bo. What about your girlfriend?'

'I don't have a girlfriend. The flowers were for my mother. It was her birthday'

'Oh...' 

Sean felt a huge burden lift from his heart.The look on Sean's face was priceless to Bo. 

'I am serious, I want you back in my life. It doesn't matter anymore if you're not willing to tell me your secret. I just want you back. I miss you so much'

His hand sought Sean's and this time Sean didn't withdraw it. He searched Bo's eyes wanting to know for sure if this was for real.

'I love you Sean'

Sean fought back tears. Was he willing to risk his heart a second time?

They stared at each other for what it felt like an eternity.

***

'Wait for me, I need to go to the wash room. It won't take long'

Sean felt Bo's closeness as he leaned in to whisper into his ears and his heart did a little dance. The intimacy brought back so many sweet memories.

'Okay' he answered shyly, savouring the moment that he thought would never come.

While waiting for Bo, Sean heard someone calling his name.

He smiled when the familiar figure approached.

Bo chose that moment to come out of the lavatory and froze at the sight of a man hugging Sean and his hands cupping both Sean's elbows.

He could not see the man's face as it was blocked by Sean's back so he made his way forward. The minute his eyes rested on the face, recognition hit him hard in his gut.

He was next to Sean in a split second and pried their bodies apart before sinking a blow into the man's face with his fist.

'Bo! What the hell are you doing?!'

Sean grabbed Bo's hand just in time to prevent him from landing a second blow on the stunned man who was now shielding his face from being attacked.

'Try explaining how this man is not your boyfriend'

Bitterness and anger laced every single word that came from his trembling mouth as he fought to control his uneven breath.

Sean shook his head in disbelief. 

'For goodness sake Bo, this man is my teacher and he has a wife and child'

A woman was seen nearby clutching a small frightened child whose face was buried deep in his mother's coat. The woman's eyes held fear and confusion.

Bo had once again let his monster out of the closet and started to apologise profusely while trying to help the man he had just beaten get up.

Sean pushed him away and aided the man by helping him walk slowly toward his wife and child.

Bo just stood and watched helplessly as Sean was seen speaking to the woman seemingly explaining and apologising to her as he held the exit open for the family.

Once they were outside, he paused and then turned around to face Bo. The look that he gave Bo sucked all the lights out of him. This time, he was really doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments and kudos coming! I love to hear from all of you! YiZhan forever so don't love hate me! LOL
> 
> 1️⃣🧬1️⃣🌏🎎🌩️☔🌈🌌🌠❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ☝️Anyone recognise the above set of emojis???


	20. Back Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fandom! This work is almost completed. I have one more or two chapters tops to go! I really hope you enjoy this chapter which is the epicenter of the entire storyline.
> 
> I apologise if the quality of the work is sub standard and hope to improve in future if I do want to start another YiZhan inspired work.
> 
> Oh, why am I rambling. Go read!!!

Bo stood by the closed door and contemplated entering.

He had made the biggest mistake in his entire life and the consequences are costing him the most important thing in his life.

For that matter, the ONLY important thing in his life. 

Sean had walked out of the cafe after leveling a glare at him which left him frozen to the ground.

His irrational behaviour deserved all of Sean's anger but still, he ran after him.

'Wait, what did you mean he is your teacher?'

When Sean didn't reply, he gave chase and grabbed his hand to halt him from striding off further.

'Don't touch me!' Sean snapped.

Shaking his hand free from Bo's clutch, the face off was intense. He felt anger seething through him and could feel it reaching boiling point.

Bo persisted.

'I know I'm a monster. In all honesty, I just can't stand to see you with another person, let alone seeing someone actually touching you... so intimately. So please help me understand who he really is...'

Bo took a step in Sean's direction.

'Don't come near me.' 

Sean held out his hand in warning to stop Bo's advancement.

'This isn't about who the person is to me. It's about you. Me. Us. I... I love hate you Bo! Half my heart wants to be with you while the other half hate that you can't control your jealousy and I can't live with someone who does not trust me'

'Just tell me who he is and we'll sort this out...'

Sean's heart felt like it was cut open.

'You still don't get it Bo. Your insecurity has already destroyed us!'

'You don't mean that. I can change...'

'Don't. Don't make matters worse and don't you dare follow me'

Without another word, Sean turned around and continued in his course leaving Bo standing helplessly as he watched his figure disappear into the crowded street.

***

He shook his head bringing himself back to the present time. He felt like a hopeless case. He looked at the door one final time before pushing it open.

His heart was already palpitating as if it was trying to break free from his rib cage. 

Bo was not only terrified of the dark. He was entomophobic. 

He had to try to redeem himself and win Sean back at all costs.

Standing in the middle of the unordinary pet shop, he was surrounded by glass displays containing a variety of insecta. 

Insects made his skin crawl and break out in cold sweat.

In one container, a giant cocoon was waiting to transmogrify into a lepidoptera. There were huge hairy tarantulas in another casing and other creepy crawlies which were all making his head swim.

Luckily, the shop attendant chose to appear through a side door and he was able to let the distraction help him gain composture. 

'Am I in the right place? I called about a Bengal cat?'

'Hai, yes yes yes. Come, come, follow me'

He led Bo down a narrow corridor until they reached a door marked 'No Entry'

The door opened to a room filled with a colony of cats. There were at least a dozen of them. Some were asleep on soft beds. Others were playing with curiosity or busy chasing one another.

'These cats just arrived and were specially flown from the US' the pet shop owner explained.

Bo watched the active feline moving about restlessly and felt a headache coming on.

He tried to imagine which one Sean would fancy in particular but since he had always objected to Sean having any kind of pets, he was undoutedly clueless. 

Bo had no idea how to pick. He felt a gentle scratching on his pants. He looked down to see a leopard spotted Bengal extending its paw as if asking him to shake his tiny paw. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he did not respond, the cat persistently swatted its paw multiple times in the air trying to get Bo's attention.

Bo wasn't sure what to do but decided to lower himself down to the cat's level when it suddenly jumped on him. Bo who possessed excellent dexterity caught it safely in his arms. The cat's coat felt surprisingly soft and luxurious which he found himself not minding one bit as it cosied up in his arms purring.

'Ahh... the cat has chosen its master'

The pet owner's statement almost made Bo smile.

***

Sean could not sleep. He tossed and turned and replayed the scene of Bo's outburst in his head.

How had it been possible for him to fall in love with someone with such extreme poles of personality. 

He covered his head with his quilt and shouted out loud. His room echoed his frustration back to his ears.

Things had been slow to progress when they met up at the café and had been moving in the right direction particularly after Bo had clarified that those roses had been for his mother. Sean must admit that he had been jealous. Maybe he was just as bad as Bo and shouldn't judge him. But then Bo's inability to trust him was the torn in the flesh that kept bugging him so deeply that he felt that he could not bridge the divide that had now kept them apart for good.

His mind went back and forth to the sweet moment which was short lived by Bo's uncalled behaviour when his thoughts were interrupted by the door bell.

He looked at his watch. It was 10pm, exactly 12 hours after his encounter with Bo. 

Getting up in his PJ, he put on his bedroom slippers and made his way to his front door. 

He peered though the peeping hole and froze. Bo was standing right outside his door.

The door rang a second time making him jump. He peered through the hole again just to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. 

Maybe if I don't open the door, he might go away. He thought to himself.

Bo stood nervously waiting for the door to open. When it didn't, he rang the bell a second time and waited patiently. 

He was sure that Sean was home as it was far too early for him to sleep though he did notice that his windows were dark from downstairs. 

He was determined to stand there the entire night if he had to when he heard the door unlock from inside.

Sean stood in his white PJs at the entrance, looking like Christmas morning.

Sean never cease to take his breath away no matter what he wore. The only thing that was holding him back from hugging him was the look that Sean flashed sternly at him. 

It was painfully obvious that the had not forgiven him as his arms crossed over his chest in tight defence.

'Hi'

His tongue seemed to be playing up on him again, uttering monosyllable word which did nothing to improve Sean's mood.

Sean tipped his defiant chin forward.

'What do you want?'

Bo ignore the hostility in his tone.

'May I come in?'

Sean looked behind his apartment which immediately made Bo's heart sink.

'If... if you have company, I can come back'

Sean looked back at him sharply which made him feel worse as his vulnerability surfaced and he braced himself for Sean to tell him to get lost.

Sean searched Bo's face to find signs of the man that he had been that morning but the brute was gone and the one standing before him was meek and sad looking.

He didn't have the heart to turn him away and opened the door slowly to let him enter.

Bo didn't enter straight away but bent down to pick up a box in his hands. He walked into the hallway and placed the box on a table by the wall.

Sean eyed him without saying a word.

Bo kneaded his hands nervously and went to close the door which was still left open for fear that Sean might ask him to leave again.

Sean didn't move away and let Bo close the door behind him. Bo stood close next to him, his eyes moving across Sean's features as if memorising every inch of his face.

Sean felt his face flush and could not bring himself to meet Bo's eyes. So he stared at his feet instead.

Bo interpreted it as a rejection and forced himself to back away to put some distance between them.

'I came to apologise and I meant what I said about never doubting you again'

'I... I also brought you a gift...'

'So that you can plant another tracking device on me, no thanks, you can take your gift and get out of my apartment'

'I... I....'

The gift meowed.

Sean looked at the box in disbelief. He walked up to it and pried open the box swiftly.

He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. A cat with bright red ribbon sat at the bottom of the box. 

It had been rudely awoken by Sean's raised voices. Sean picked it up gently out of the box.

Bo saw the change in Sean's face like night turning into day. The affection that Sean was showering on the cat was almost like love at first sight. 

It told him that much. He was so unworthy of Sean's love such that a mere cat can easily replace him.

Bo promised to work on his jealousy but was finding it extremely hard watching Sean stroking the cat gently and lovingly.

Bo gathered all his pride and swallowed hard. If he was the sole cause of Sean's great unhappiness then he was prepared to walk away even though his heart was dying inside. 

'I hope you like it. I've said what I came to say so I'll take my leave now' he kept his voice as even as he could and headed toward the door.

'Wait...'

Was he imaging it or did he just hear Sean utter that magic word. He didn't dare move.

'I have something to show you'

Bo turned around slowly, afraid that his brain was playing mind games with him and causing him to hallucinate.

He had never been into Sean's room which was engulfed in pitch darkness. He stood in the doorway not knowing how to proceed.

'Wait, let me turn on the lights for you'

The fact that Sean remembered that he didn't like the dark did something to his heart.

When light finally flooded the room his eyes rested on an elongated huge landscape like model sitting against the wall.

Sean was standing next to it and staring down at it.

He stood next to Sean and his eyes widened.

'The reason I've been disappearing or in your case think I'm out fucking someone was that I was learning to build this model from the man you had hurt'

'This was to be your birthday gift. I was going to have it set up in our... in your apartment as a surprise'

Sean was careful to correct the fact that they no longer lived together.

Bo scrutinised the model that were assembled in multiple parts and noticed the extent of detials that were painstakingly applied to create such fine work.

There were two miniature figurines in each panel which looked suspiciously like him and Sean.

He looked quizically at Sean who just nodded.

'That's us when we met at your home on the night that we almost had sex'

'Next to it was our plane trip to Paris' as he fingered the open plan of the aircraft which was beautifully made in perfect detail.

Bo recognised the next panel as the lift that had malfunctioned and Sean had held him safe in his arms and sang to sooth his nerves. His heart just overflowed with emotion.

There was another one of them in Bo's office where Sean sat on his lap against the setting sun, the begining of their romance.

The last panel held a river view where lantern boats were drifting along the peaceful waterway. 

He remembered that to be the very first time he had bravely opened up to Sean about his painful past which he had never shared with anyone.

He noticed that there was only one figure there.

'Weren't the both of us together when we watched the river from the hills?' 

Bo looked at Sean for an explanation.

'That's me Bo. I actually went back there on my own to ask the gods to return you to me and I think they just did'

Bo was completely speechless.

'Then you still love me?'

He let his words hung as tears started flowing helplessly down his cheeks. 

He felt Sean standing next to him all of a sudden, his hands cupping the side of his face as he his thumbs gently wipe away his tears'

'I have never stop loving you Bo even when you rejected me I have you in my heart the whole time' he whispered gently. Their heads touched as Sean brought his arms up and linked them behind Bo's neck.

'I've been so stupid'

'Yes, you're a complete idiot, moron, imbecile, daft, silly and the dumbest ass hole in the whole world and I love you very much'

Bo broke into a laugh and Sean smiled at him, really smiled at him.

Bo could not contain the joy that is bubbling from the spring well of his heart.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of jewellery that had been the cause of their breakup.

'I want you to wear this for me again but I will not ever dictate how you should wear it so you can remove it anytime you want and you don't have to worry about the tracker ever again'

Bo put BoBo back around Sean's neck and Sean leaned in to kiss him. The kiss connected them back like magic healing their brokenness and sealing their true love.

'I miss you Bo'  
'I miss you more darling'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??? 😝  
> Please say something ...


	21. How Sweet The Sound of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fandom! This is the last chapter but I am promising you an epilogue. It's been a great journey for me writing my first ever YiZhan and I thank all you beautiful souls for being on this writing expedition with me. 
> 
> I will be writing a second YZ entitled 'The Prince and the Bandit' but have no idea when I'll start it. Stay tuned though.
> 
> Anyway, here's the concluding chapter dedicated to Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo for their tremendous hard work in life and for touching us with their lives.

Bo was anxious to get Sean home. Into his bed.

He held Sean's hand in his as they walked toward his Ferrari.

He was glad he didn't ask Uncle Xi to drive him tonight as he wanted as much alone time as possible with Sean as he needed to salvage their relationship and make up for lost time.

Sean was feeling giddy with anticipation as he let Bo lead him to the sports mobil. His hand in Bo's made him feel like their hearts were connected once more and that he was falling in love all over again. 

Bo held the door open as Sean got ready to get in. When their eyes met, sparks flew between them as if their hormones were surging in sync.

Sean was very aware of the effect Bo had on him and subconsciously licked his lips.

Bo's eyes was quick to catch his not so subtle action making his whole body tremble with an awakened passion. 

After prolonged periods of surpressed desire, he felt his entire body going hot like liquid fire that was riling out of control.

Sean was just about to get into the vehicle when Bo decided to pull him into his arms and started kissing him wildly.

'I need to taste you. Right here. Right now'

Bo's voice was hitched and barely a whisper and it turned Sean on so much that he kissed him back urgently.

Encouraged by Sean's reaction, his hands spread wide across Sean's back sending delicious heat waves down Sean's spine such that a small gasp escaped him.

His hands found what they were looking for and he squeezed Sean's rear. Sean let out a louder gasp.

Their bodies were now locked in embrace as Bo successfully pinned Sean between his upper torso and the hard exterior of the car. 

Sean was already consumed with intense desire that he was no longer able to think straight.

His legs curled around Bo as he pressed himself hard against Bo's arousal.

Bo sought Sean's mouth and started exploring his wet cave with his desperate tongue driving Sean further into estacy.

Sean started moaning, unable to control the extreme pleasure that was cruising through his entire body and the sound he was making was driving Bo mad with want.

'Back seat, now. I want to be fuck you'

Sean brought the back of his fingers up to his lips as if to demonstrate his shock in hearing what Bo had just demanded of him. 

He had never have sex in a car before.

His eyes were now blinking at Bo as he innocently bit a finger between his teeth which was so provocative that Bo burned with uncontrollable desire. He wasn't sure whether he was in heaven or hell and he didn't care.

Bo created some distance between them so that Sean could turn around and make his way into the back seat.

As he bent down to get inside, Bo's hand didn't waste time to pursue his plump backside. He gave them a quick slap making Sean yelp.

Sean settled his lean body against the length of the car's back seat. He pushed his chest up by exerting force downward on both elbows which were firmly making visible dents in the soft leather.

Feeling comfortable, Sean flashed Bo a seductive look. He hooked his finger and gestured Bo to get in with him.

The entire foreplay was making Bo grow harder and harder. In an instant, his entire weight was on top of Sean.

The desire in Sean's eyes drowned him in his depth as his breathing became ragged.

Sean's lips and tongue were playing games with each other and he couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to intrude them by adding another body part. His body part. He filed that thought for future.

Keeping their eyes locked, Bo expediently removed Sean's pants pushing it down his legs and his underpants as Sean did the rest by kicking them off with his legs.

Sean lowered himself down by supporting a hand behind his head. Bo caught sight of his long exposed neck and attacked the surface, sucking on it hungrily.

Sean could not withstand the delicious sensation and moaned shamelessly.

'Darling, I'm so hard now. I need to be inside you' Bo sent hot whispers into his ear.

Sean sought Bo's mouth and inched his tongue inside to taste his nectar which Bo also took as a cue to proceed.

He slid his own pants off impatiently and lifted one of Sean legs over his head to rest on his shoulder. His hands held down both of Sean's wrists. For a second something crossed his eyes and he hesitated all of a sudden. A dark memory appeared and his eyes widened in bewilderment.

Sean knew exactly where Bo's thoughts were headed. The laundry room. He could feel his guilt oozing out.

He pulled Bo's neck down towards him and whispered gently in his ears.

'I want you to take me now... make me give in to all your pleasure love making... make me cry out your name...'

Bo looked at Sean and then down at his erection and positioned it at the entrance.

'Get inside me. Now!' Sean ordered.

Bo plunged and started pumping slowly until he found their matching rhythm.

Sean wanted more.

'Harder... faster... deeper' he begged.

Bo obeyed and was rewarded with Sean's loud moans. The intensity of their love making peaked and Bo emptied himself inside Sean who called out his name as they came together.

Spent, Bo collapsed on top of Sean who kissed the top of his head, running his fingers gently through loose strands of hair.

Bo tried to catch his breath.

'Only you can make me feel this good and drive me to complete madness'

Sean beamed Bo a satisfied smile.

Bo smiled back.

'I always wondered what it would be like to fuck you in the car'

'That was my very first car fuck'

'I don't think it will be our last' Bo said making Sean blush deep red and he swatted Bo playfully making him chuckle.

***

The bright morning sun shone into the bedroom as Bo was stiring in bed.

After last night's rendezvous and love making he had never slept so well. He opened his eyes to see tiger eyes staring back at him and shouted out in shock.

Jianguo was not the least affected by Bo's reaction and sat like a Sphinx, moving his long tail from side to side.

Only then did Bo realise it was the cat.

He heard someone laughing hysterically next to him.

Sean was trying to hold back his laughter at the funny sight but Bo was not impressed. He suddenly launched an attack on Sean tickling him mercilessly in their bed. 

Sean shrieked as he was extremely ticklish and the two of them began wrestling in the bed causing Jianguo's hair stood on end as it backed down from their bed and left his masters to their tyrst.

'Ok ok I'm sorry' Sean tried to apologise but his tone didn't carry any sincerity what so ever as he continued to laugh again, teasing Bo.

'Ahhh!' Sean struggled as Bo got on top of him pinning down both his hands on the bed which he seemed to like to do a lot.

Sean kicked out with his free legs and disarmed Bo's hold on him causing Bo to tumble overboard as he fell to the floor dragging Sean after him.

Both ended with a thud on the carpeted floor board entangled in their quilt and laughing like hyenas.

Bo drew in the familiar scent of sandalwood that he missed so much and snuggled his face in Sean's neck.

They laid in each other's arms, enjoying the touch of warm skin and quiet affection.

'I missed you so much Sean'

Sean looked at him batting his eyelashes at him.

Bo couldn't resist and kissed him on the forehead.

'I love hearing you telling me that you miss me'

'I hugged your pillow every night to sleep'

'I miss you too and I wrote the song about you, about us'

'It's beautiful, just like you'

Sean smiled abain.

'But being beautiful is not going to get you any breakfast if you don't let me up'

'I need to feed my little lion. You have lost a lot of weight'

Reluctantly, Bo moved to the side to allow Sean to get up.

As he stood, Bo could not help holding on to Sean's hand, not wanting to release him for some unfounded fear that he will loose him again.

'I'll be back, I promise. I'm just going to be no more than 10 feet away ok' Sean said rolling his eyes though his heart was extremely touched by how intense Bo loved him.

Only then did Bo let go, watching the exaggerated sway of hip which he suspected Sean had intentionally made to tease him. Bo smiled and decided he was going to do something about his cheeky behaviour later.

Sean walked toward the kitchen and stopped by the grand mirror to smooth his unruly hair. He was going to have to upkeep his image now that he was entering the entertainment business.

His eyes caught sight of something familiar which was stuck between the mirror's edge and wall. He tugged the object free to find a CD. It was his original CD with his hand writing on it, the one which he had given to his unknown benefactor. Sean was stunned. Bo had been the one sponsoring him after all and it did things to his heart, making him love Bo even more.

He kept the CD in the back pocket of his pants and proceeded to go into the kitchen.

Bo showered and came out wearing a dark khaki pants but he wore his white shirt completely open and unbuttoned.

Sean eyed him as he walked into the kitchen and swallowed hard. Bo's exposed skin was brazen and rippling muscles were making his mouth water with lust.

He smiled trying to put aside the distraction and pulled out a chair for Bo. In front of the table was a plate of freshly fried bacon and eggs and a portion of vegetables.

Bo was famished so he dug in.

Sean sat next to Bo and tilted his head resting it in his hand and watched Bo gobble up his cooking.

Bo turned to look at him appreciatively, chewing on the delicious meal that Sean had made him. 

'Why the special treatment?' he asked.

Sean looked at him silently and put his hand behind his back to pull out the CD.

Bo was caught off guard and didn't know how to react.

'I always wondered who my knight and shining amour was'

'You... you fantasise about this guy whom you have never met?'

Bo asked clearly incredulous.

'How can you be jealous of yourself?'

Bo had to think about that stataement and shook his head laughing after that.

'Come here'

He pulled Sean into his lap. 'From now on, no more secrets between us no matter what ok'

Sean nodded and kissed him deeply on the lips.

'I am crazy in love with you Bo. You're my one and only love'

***

Bo held Sean's hand in the lift up to WE. The minute the doors opened, there were a series of commotion. Colourful confetti exploded in mid-air and loud cheers were coming from everywhere.

'Welcome back Sean!'

Sean was sure Bo had asked Leela to organise this sweet gathering of WE staff to welcome him back.

Bo let Sean absorb the surprise around him but did not let go of his hand. Sean was visibly touched as he closed his mouth with his free hand.

Leela came forth and presented him with a bouquet of spring flowers.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he thanked her shyly.

Bo lifted up his hand which still held on to Sean's and everyone clapped and cheered in recognition of them being an official couple.

Sean was totally embarrassed and squinted his eyes at Sean, smiling so widely until his eyes were almost glued shut. Bo leaned in and gave him a kiss to which everyone exclaimed a round of 'ohhs' and 'ahhs'.

'Take your time giving your authographs my gorgeous Mr Celebrity'

He let go of Sean's hand and let him interact freely with his colleagues cum fans.

Sean gave Bo a surprised look but Bo just smiled at him. The old Bo would never let Sean stand alone with anyone with the slightest interest in him.

'I won't be long' Sean smiled.

'I know you won't. I'll wait in the office'

Leela beamed at him and slapped Sean's back to get his attention.

'Well???'

'Well he managed to capture my heart back'

'Oh honey, I'm so happy for you'

'I heard what you did for me. Thanks sis for holding my position for me'

'Well, to be honest, HR said he tore up your resignation letter and pretended to accept it just to put up a front. He never really had the heart to fire you'

***

Sean knocked on Bo's office out of habit and entered. Bo was doing work behind his laptop and stopped instantly when he saw Sean.

Sean went around Bo's desk and stood facing the grand window. 

Bo got up to join him looking out into the skyline beyond.

'It's so peaceful up here.'

Bo linked his arms around Sean's waist and pulled his back close to him. 

'Hmm' he said settling his chin on Sean's shoulder.

They stood like that for a long time staring at the horizon.

'You don't have to work for me if you don't want to'

'I want to be near you all the time Bo'

Bo felt those words touch his heart like a fragrant perfume and never felt so wanted and belonged in his entire life.

He turned Sean around and held him by his arms.

'Marry me Sean'

'What...'

'Will you marry me?'

He looked at Sean afraid of the answer he would be hearing, afraid his dreams would turn dark again.

'You are not kidding me, are you?' Sean searched his face for signs that it was a mere joke.

'I want you in my life forever'

Sean felt a lump rise in his throat.

Bo produced a small box in front of Sean's face. Knowing what the inside held, he asked before opening it.

'When did you get this?'

'Before our breakup' Bo answered sincerely.

He opened the box to see a couple's rings cast in tiny diamonds on gold bands, clearly custom made.

He removed one ring and slide it on Sean's finger.

'Technically, I have not answered you'

'I won't be taking no for an answer'

Bo drew Sean's face closer to his own.

'Look, I'm going to try my very best to love you, care for you and support you in all you do. On days that I may act up, I want you to remind me of my stupid behaviour but I don't want you to ever give up on me'

Sean heard enough to know what his heart really wanted.

'I do. I do'

Bo couldn't believe what he had heard.

'Really?'

'Yes, I do want to marry you Bo'

He hugged, kissed and lifted Sean off the floor, swinging him around in a circle which made Sean squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, please please drop me comments even if they are for earlier chapters. Thank you so much for all the kudos which is almost reaching 100 and 2000 for number of hits. This has been my wildest dream and this has unlocked a part of me that I never knew existed. I love you all to the moon and back and stay tuned for the epilogue ok!


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this is it fandom! This is the end! I hope you have enjoyed reading I Love Hate You. This is also my first completed work on AO3. Today is also Valentine's Day in China. 520 which is today's date is said to translate into I Love You.
> 
> Happy reading this final chapter!

Sean stared at himself for a long time in the full length mirror.

White was definitely his colour. It complemented his smooth complexion and his aesthetic face. The red tie that he had put on drew attention to his perfectly tailored suit. 

His wedding suit.

He turned to his side once more and apprised himself from head to toe. Only then did he sigh with satisfaction.

His concentration was suddenly interrupted by a series of knocking.

His ears directed his eyes to the bay windows that were firmly shut.

The knocking on glass panes continued, more impatiently this time. 

Puzzled, he marched straight to the windows, unlatched the panel nearest to the wall and used his might to push up the panel.

He stuck his head out and looked to the right and saw nothing. 

He then shifted his head to his left and his eyes widened in shock at the pair of very familiar eyes staring back at him as if smiling and a matching mouth that was also grinning widely.

'Hi gorgeous'

Bo was outside balancing on the edge of the wall like a cat. His heart nearly collapsed at the sight of Bo scaling such heights.

'What the hell are you doing Bo?! Get in here before you fall off!'

Bo complied and had just landed his left foot in when Sean suddenly halted his movement.

'But... but... it's bad luck for you to see me before the wedding!'

Bo swung his other feet in and sat at the window ledge and thought for awhile before answering him.

'I believe that superstition only applies when there is a bride involved and since neither of us is one, screw that. I'm coming in'

Sean held on tightly to Bo's arms and helped him down carefully, afraid that he might topple over.

Bo was lithe like and didn't have any difficulty jumping down with ease, right into Sean's arms.

'Hi darling!' Bo planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sean looked at him with loving eyes that seemed to have the power to stir and melt his heart every single time.

'Bo, you are monkeying around and why aren't you getting ready? Your mum's gonna be in a fit when she finds out you're here'

'If... she finds out' Bo corrected Sean. 

'But I am sure my darling husband to be won't tell tale on me.'

His hands slid over Sean's backside while plastering a cheeky smile on his face.

One look and Sean forgot how to be stern with him and ended up smiling at Bo instead.

'I can't wait to fuck you tonight'

Sean rolled his eyes.

'We've had sex almost any other hour Bo, in the car, on the kitchen table top, in your study, in the shower...'

'Yeah but it's going to be the first time after we officially become a married couple'

Sean smiled again and thought of how to distract Bo to leave the room since he clearly needed to get changed soon. He tried changing the topic.

'How on earth did you climb up here?'

'I grew up with that tree outside. Been climbing it as far back as I can remember. I know every single one of its branches and the tree never failed me'

'So... why are you really here?'

Bo looked at Sean and sat down on the bed.

'Come here' He gestured Sean over.

Sean went and sat next to him, their shoulders touching.

'I want you to know that I have four aunts and they can be quite... well... they are not like my mum. They are much older than my mum and can come across as... as... forward. Direct. Imposing...'

Sean's eye brows shot up. Bo continued.

'They're really protective of me and may sound kinda overbearing. They are capable of putting you on the spot and are pretty sharp with their tongue, at least, that would be very true of my oldest aunt but I'll protect you ok'

Sean looked worried now.

'Are you saying that they may not approve of us???'

'Well, I kinda just sent them news that we're going to tie the knot 3 days ago and they live in New York, San Franciso, Paris and London.'

'Bo! What were you thinking?'

Bo got up and pulled Sean to his feet.

'Not a thing to worry about and I promise no one is going to get in the way of us being together'

He gave Sean a quick kiss to stop Sean from rambling on.

'Anyway, it's late so I'm going to get ready for my prince charming'

Bo started climbing through the window when he felt Sean dragging him back down by his back collar.

He had one hand positioned on his waist like a school teacher and his finger pointed toward the closed door.

'Please use the door...'

Bo grinned and obeyed giving him a flying kiss.

'I love you'

'Go... go... go' Sean waved his hands in the air and when he didn't move, he shoved him towards the door.

Bo opened the door and stuck his head out into the corridor to make sure that the coast is clear before leaving quickly and disappearing round a corner.

Sean closed the door and leaned his back against it. He shook his head as he wasn't sure what to expect of Bo's aunts.

***

Knock. Knock.

Sean sprang the door open..

'I thought I told you to ...'

Mrs Wang stood outside the door.

Sean looked at her sheepishly and put his hand behind his head feeling rather foolish.

'May I come in?'

'Of course' Sean held the door wide open.

Sean waited until she was seated before taking the seat next to her by the window.

'I am very happy today because you are going to be my son-in-law'

'I can see how happy you have made Bo and how you have changed him for the better. He has had a difficult time growing up and you are the only person who has been able to bring the best out of him'

Sean took her hands in his.

'Please don't worry Mrs Wang. I promise to look after him and take good care of him' Sean said earnestly.

'Call me mom... please'

Sean was taken aback by her forwardness yet it made him realised it was not just about Bo, he was going to have a real family. Something which he had not experienced since he had been orphaned from young.

'Ok... mom' Sean felt comfortable saying it as it rolled smoothly off his tongue without any signs of awkwardness. 

Mrs Wang was overjoyed in hearing him say the magical word and gave him a tight hug.

'I knew from the first time I met you, you're a special person and I was so right about it!'

Sean smiled shyly.

'Now, something old'

Mama Wang pulled out an object from her purse. It was a beautiful hairpin made from pure black onyx and black pearl set in a cascading geometric design.

'It was my grandmother's and then she gave it to my mother who gave it to me and now, I want you to have it'

She proceeded to pin it in Sean's hair and it danggled elegantly down to his ear.

She drew her head back to admire the classic look that it had created.

'You are absolutely stunning'

Sean gave her a kiss on the cheek and held both her hands in his.

'Thank you for everything Ah Ma'

Mrs Wang nodded her head, tearing up. 

***

Bo stood under the open blue sky at the end of the garden. He was also in a twin white suit except that his tie was sky blue.

A rose strewn trail led to where he stood. He was shifting his weight from one leg to the other as he waited nervously. 

Sean wasn't the cause of his worry because he was dead sure Sean loved him.

His apprehension were dressed in single bright colours of red, blue, yellow and green in that order and they all sat in a single file which was hard to ignore. His mother was seated right in the middle between his aunts and her beige sequinned dress seemed to contrast against all the bold colours around her. 

Their chatter were loud enough for Bo to make out bits and pieces of their conversation. 

'Oooh I've seen his pictures that you sent us. Omg, he's a real catch. I bet he looks absolutely divine in person. You're so lucky little sis' 

His second aunt had always been the romantic type having married four times just to find her true love. 

Bo shuddered hoping that she would not be giving Sean any ideas because he knew how many flaws he had within himself.

His favourite aunt raised an eye brow at him as if asking if he was ok. He nodded his head and gave her a weak smile at best.

His eldest aunt and third aunt were both quiet and it worried him that he could not read their minds let alone interpret what were going through their minds.

He had not told Sean where all his clothes supply had come from. 

He wasn't sure if he felt guilty because he had omitted the details about the branded haute couture or the fact that he had avoided mentioning that he had four aunts.

Suddenly, the introduction to Canon in C started playing by a quartet set up on a low platform at the side of the garden.

Bo immediately straightened himself. The ceremony was finally begining. 

Leela was in an off-shoulder A line dress and her figure boasted of a young woman albeit she was married with kids.

She tossed rose petals on the ground in sync with the flow of music and gracefully walked towards where Bo was standing. 

He beamed her an appreciative look and then looked quickly behind her. 

All eyes were on Sean who was a picture of perfection. He was tall, elegant and wore sophistication like a second skin. He looked like a midsummer night's dream.

He held a simple bouquet of red roses which matched his red tie and looked like he belonged in a cover on Vogue.

Bo's aunts were clearly struck by his beauty and his magnetic appeal.

Tears were definitely flowing. It could have been easily mistaken who the actual mother of the groom was as aunt no 2 cried her eyes out.

Sean smiled shyly at Bo as he followed the marked path towards his beloved. 

This was no traditional wedding as Sean walked alone without the need of any company to give him away.

The music stopped just as Sean reached the end of the path and stood next to Bo who immediately hooked his arms in his.

They stood facing the officiant who didn't waste any time filling the void left by the music.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between Wang Yi Bo and Sean Xiao Zhan. Where love is sown and love binds the hearts of the two standing before me, let no man set asunder. So, if there should be any reason why these two should not be bonded, speak now or forever hold your peace'

A hand was raised amongst the small audience.

The officiant looked perplexed and had no choice but to pause the ceremony.

Bo and Sean turned to look behind them at the same time.

'Excuse me! I have a question for Sean?'

Bo was already dreading this as aunt in red stood up.

'On behalf of my sisters and my dearest nephew, I want Sean to tell us what Bo's deepest fear?'

Bo was about to object violently in Sean's defense when he heard Sean's voice. 

'That's easy. He fears loosing his father. Every night in his sleep, he has the same dream where he would call out to his dad'

Bo was completely stunned by his answer because it was the truth but how on earth ...

'How... how did you know?'

Bo forgot about the ceremony and focused his entire attention on Sean.

'I held you in your sleep Bo and sang to you ... until your nightmare goes away. It hasn't happened for a long time now'

'That was you? I thought my dad was singing to me...'

Aunt in red suddenly applauded.

'My dear boy, you passed with flying colours and of course I knew you would. Alright, let's carry on and no one is to ask any more questions...or else they will have to deal with me'

With that aunt no 3 clamped her mouth shut.

'Now, to seal the love and commitment of these two precious beings and by the power vested in me, I pronouce both of you husband and...err... err... husband. You may kiss each other'

The officiant felt pleased with himself having to officiate a same gender wedding for the very first time in his life.

Bo didn't wait to be told twice and grabbed Sean by the shoulders and slammed him into his heart. 

The kiss was searing hot because he had no words right now to describe how much he loves Sean and the exhilarating feeling of finding out how much Sean had silently and secretly loved him without his knowledge. 

Sean could feel his ears burning, aware that their intimate kiss was demonstrated in front of the entire Wang clan of women and Leela.

The ceremony ended and everyone made their way up to the decorated patio overlooking the wedding reception.

It was time to properly introduce Sean to all his aunts. They all took turns extending their congratulations and hugged them both.

Bo's favourite aunt gave Sean a kiss which made him blush as he had never received so much attention from older ladies in his entire life. 

Bo reserved the aunt in red last and as they were exchanging greetings Sean spoke.

'Thank you for all the beautiful clothes you sent me. They fit me perfectly and I love every single piece of them especially the summer collection. The materials were very light, breathable and amazingly functional'

Bo's aunt didn't hide her surprise.

'Well Bo, I underestimated you. I was sure you were not going to tell Sean about me but I'm nicely surprised that you did. I am very touched'

'And you dear boy, knows your stuff. I'll be sending you special pieces soon for your upcoming performance. You're going to bring the house down'

Bo was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say.

When they were both out of earshot he pulled Sean close to him and whispered.

'I didn't tell you anything about the clothes. How did you know?'

'There is a wonderful tool called Google. I searched the brand on-line and came across your aunt's profile. Then I put two and two together'

Bo marvelled at his husband. There's seemed to be a lot more to learn about him.

'You are the most beautiful scenery in my life and you never cease to amaze me darling and you're turning me on...'

Sean looked lovingly at Bo and whispered into his ears.

'Then let's get the hell out of here'

Bo held on to Sean's hand and lead the way toward the mansion.

'Oh by the way, mind telling me why you were dressed like a blonde girl when you were in your teens?'

Bo did not expect to be shown a picture of him in a straight blonde wig and groaned.

'Are you digging up my past?'

'Pay back's a bitch and this pic really turned me on...'

Bo didn't wait for Sean to finish his sentence as he lowered himself down to scoop him right into his arms and carried him up the flight of stairs towards the main door.

Sean's laughter filled his ears, his heart and his soul. For the very first time in his life, he felt for sure that he was completely whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I am deeply touched and am feeling numbed at the moment. I hope new readers will enjoy this piece of work too.
> 
> I will be embarking on a new fanfic for YiZhan after a short break. So if you liked this work, I hope to gain your further support in the next one.
> 
> See you guys around and don't forget and I quote Sean's song, we are made to love! ❤️


	23. Christmas Surprise (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi YiZhan fandom,
> 
> It has been awhile since my last work in AO3. I have decided to write a Christmas special. Hope you like it!
> 
> 🎄🎄🎄

'I can't decide which I hate most, Covid19 or Christmas' Bo spoke while his fingers worked furiously at swiping his phone. Posts about the advent season or pandemic were evident on his screen. 

'Maybe both...'

His words were cut off as Sean sought his mouth to apply his earth shattering kiss while climbing onto his husband's lap.

Bo gave in and squeezed Sean's rear which earned him a sensous moan. 

'Bo darling... it's still early in the morning' 

'And whose fault is it?' Bo teased.

Sean's laughter filled his ears as friction rubbed against his mandhood making him hard.

'So, why do you hate Christmas so much?' Sean asked increasing the friction and his rhythm below.

'Ahhh... I just... hate it... oh God, darling, you're going to make me come...'

Sean planted another kiss on Bo's lips. Strong arms circled his waist as he felt himself lifted and unceremoniously dropped on the breakfast table.

'Strip...'

Sean did as he was told, ever so slowly as Bo's eyes ravished every exposed skin. 

'Lean back and let me invade you'

Sean locked his thighs together shaking his head, clearly not complying with Bo's wishes and fingered his lips playfully. 

The sight of a half naked Sean cock teasing him was too much for Bo as he pryied Sean's knees apart so that his throbbing member could access the entrance to the blissful haven.

Sean let out a little scream and bit the back of his finger as he waited for Bo to penetrate him. 

Bo rode him like a wild cowboy and Sean's moans grew louder and louder until they were synchronised with each powerful thrust and a final explosion of passionate cries filled the entire kitchen.

Still panting, Sean leaned in to give Bo another kiss.

'That was intense and I love every moment of it'

'Let's shower together and I'm headed to the office' Bo gave Sean's bottom another squeeze.

Sean sighed contentedly and grabbed the kitchen towel to wipe traces of their love making.

'I am right behind you...' A little soreness is nothing compared to the kind of climax Bo was capable of giving him every time they made love.

***

The office was half empty as staff were on a rotational work from home schedule due to the widespread of the deadly disease.

Bo headed into his office and was greeted by a stack of documents which piled up during their honeymoon, not that they went anywhere other than spending lockdowns at their condo.

Bo's plans to the Maldives had been short-lived at the onset of Covid19 which began terrorising the entire world.

He shook his head and sat behind his desk. His hand reached out for the first paperwork and not long he was lost in a corporate afro.

By noontime, Bo's neck felt like it was going to break from overworking. He stared out the massive window into billboards that were filled with Christmas spirit and messages.

One of them read 'Have you figured out the best gift for your loved ones?'

He frowned and then panic washed over him. He may not think much about Chrismas but Sean was religious about the occasion. He needed to get him a perfect gift but what?

There was a knock on the door and he absentmindedly said 'come in'.

Leela popped her head behind the door and waved another set of paperwork in the air.

'This one isn't work but it concerns a foundation for homeless teenagers asking to be taken home for a day at Christmas.

'What?! Who in their right mind would take a complete stranger home for a day? What if they steal or wreck something in the house? Forget it!'

'Err this came from your husband...' Leela added.

'Of course, that is a brilliant idea! Bring it over and I'll have a look at it straight away' 

Leela had to stop herself from preening and plastered a controlled smile as she delivered the document into Bo's hand.

'Not a word...' Bo cleared his throat. 

'I didn't say a single anything...' Leela raised both hands in the air and headed for the door.

***

Lan Yuan  
Male  
15 years old  
Orphaned 5 years ago  
Bright, clever and polite  
Spend a day with him for Christmas 

Bo started at the picture of a pale faced boy. He looked decent enough he but he can't help worrying that the picture was not trust worthy. He should meet the boy in person first before deciding he should be invited home.

Bo hunted for an address and phone number and punched his mobile.

***

'Did he take it well?' Sean held on to the line like his life depended on it.

'He was against it until I told him it was your idea' Leela recounted her meeting with Bo.

'I wish he would do something that he wants to and not just because I asked of him' Sean did not hide his disappointment.

'You are the love of his life, what do you expect. Love is blind'

'Well, you know what I mean. It's about the meaning of Christmas and sadly my dearest Bo is the Christmas Scrooge'

(to be continued...)


	24. Christmas Surprise (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part to the Christmas Special. Enjoy!

Bo arrived at the 'Hope for Youth' center sharp for his appointment with the Manager. 

The entire place looked dilapidated and he hesitated going inside.

As if sensing his hesitation, a neatly dressed man hurried outside to greet him.

'Hi! You must be Mr Wang. I'm Leo the new Manager of the center' 

An excited man greeted him.  
The man's grip was surprisingly delicate and gentle and he had a face of an angel. He was almost as beautiful as Sean. Well, almost.

'You may call me Bo. I am here to interview a boy whom we... well... my husband and I are considering taking home for Christmas'.

Leo didn't even bat an eyelid when the word 'husband' was mentioned.

'Of course, please come this way. Lan Yuan is looking forward to meeting you'

Leo's steps were quick and Bo followed closely to keep up with him.

'Lan Yuan, this is Mr Wang. He wishes to get to know you so just relax and be yourself. I'm leaving you both to talk in my office for more privacy while I attend to the racket outside'.

A loud commotion outside startled Bo but Leo seemed not the least rattled as if this was an everyday affair.

The door was firmly shut and Leo was gone leaving Bo and Lan Yuan to themselves.

Bo settled himself behind the office desk which was propoably Leo's workstation. The table was as neat as the guy with stacks of documents sorted in an orderly fashion. For a split second, Bo wondered if Leo might be better off working for Wang Enterprise.

He focused at the task at hand and stared at the boy who was standing quietly before him.

'Have a seat'

'Thank you Sir'. The boy complied immediately.

Bo made a mental note of his observation. Politeness, checked. 

'State your name and your occupation'.

'My name is Lan Yuan though most people around here call me Ah Yuan. I am a student and do not have a job'

'Are you into drugs?'

'No Sir, even if I wanted to, the center has a strict no drugs policy and conducts random spot checking every other day. Anyone caught with drugs will be expelled immediately'

'Those close to you, anyone of them into drugs?'

'Not that I am aware of Sir'

'Was anyone here ever caught doing drugs?' Bo continued to obsess himself with the line of questioning.

'It was rampart before Leo became the new Manager. I believe we are clean now Sir'

Bo noted the consistency in the boy's answer. Integrity, checked.

'How did you end up here?'

'When I was ten, my parents died in a car accident. I was sent to the center by a social worker'

'So what do you do at the center?'

'We have chores to perform every day apart from classes that we attend'

'Have you given much thought to your future?'

'I want to leave this place in three years time when I am eighteen to find a job and I hope to study at a university'

'Sounds like a plan. Do you think you will succeed?'

'I don't have the answer but I will sure do my best Sir'

Bo found that there was nothing unlikeable about the boy and in fact this fifteen year old probably attempted the interview much better than some of the candidates he had interviewed at work. 

'That will be all. You may go and tell Mr Leo that I am done'

'Yes Sir'

'Oh one last question, do you know where I can get weed?'

'...'

'Forget it, go fetch Mr Leo'

Ah Yuan nodded and left promptly. Bo felt himself smiling. He liked the boy already.

He was going to go home tonight and tell Sean that he approves of the boy and in fact was already thinking of offering him an internship at the office and possibly a scholarship for future studies. 

The door of the office opened and in came Leo. 

'Well... what do you think?' Leo asked expectantly.

'I will think about it and I will get back to you once I disucsss matters over with my other half'

'Of course' Leo flashed him a smile and Bo couldn't help wondering how such a gorgeous man ended up working in such an unconducive environment.

***

Leo was just seeing Bo out when the door opened and Sean appeared out of nowhere.

'How did you know I was here?' Bo was taken by complete surprise.

'I didn't! I am here to see Leo'  
Sean nudged in Leo's direction. 

'You two know each other?' Bo asked.

Sean didn't answer and as if by telepathy, Sean and Leo embraced each other in a tight hug much to the dislike of Bo. Jealousy roused in him just by watching the love of his life in someone else's arms.

'Okay, that's enough!' Bo reached out his hand to break their bond.

'We are old friends!' Sean exclaimed and he now placed an arm on Leo's shoulder which Bo did his best to refrain from swatting it away.

Bo also wasn't sure if he heard 'friends' or 'flames' but believed he heard the later. 

'So how did you two know each other?'

'I was raised in this Center together with Leo. We are both orphans.'

Bo was processing all the new information in his head. Had they been lovers before?

'Go on back to the office. I have a lot of catching up to do with Leo here.' Sean started pushing Bo outside the door.

'But... I have a need to discuss about the boy that we want to consider taking home for Christmas...'

'Later darling!' Sean blew him a kiss and the door was shut before he could say anything else.

Bo knew he had to do something about this. He wasn't going to leave Sean all alone with Leo, the gorgeous looking man. 

'Hello, Arthur? I need you to come down to the Hope for Youth Center this instance and volunteer some CSR work for the company'

(to be continued)


	25. Christmas Surprise (Part 3 : Leo and Arthur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little diversion into another little BL romance (inspired by Leo Lou and Arthur Chen - Google them if you are new to them. They act together in Immortality - The Husky and His White Cat Shizun. This isn't aired yet).

'Who wants free ice cream?'

Arthur asked nonchalantly, arms folded across his chest while leaning against the entrance to the Great Hall where the boys were gathered for their afternoon tea.

There were excited voices and faces lit up with joy.

'All right, listen up! There's a van parked outside with Wang Enterprise printed on it. Ask the man serving ice cream nicely and he'll give you what you want'

The boys moved in a single file and their unbelievable orderly movement amazed Arthur beyond words.

Someone tucked at his suit jacket. He leaned down to see a short boy and decided to squat down so that he was at the boy's level. 

'Hey mister, are you one of them?' The boy whispered trying to peer through his dark sunnies.

'One of who?' Arthur whispered back.

'You know... the MIB fellows...'

'Would you like to stare into my neuralyzer?' 

Arthur pretended to fumble through his pants pocket.

The boy shook his head violently, clearly scared.

'Yeah, go get some ice-cream before I make you forget everything'

Nodding his head, the boy made a mad dash outside.

Arthur couldn't help bursting into laughter. The assignment Bo had given him was turning out to be more fun than he had imagined. 

'What's so funny and what on earth are you doing here?'

Sean gave Arthur an accusing look which he ignored as his gaze fell on the Leo who was standing beside Sean.

'I am here to volunteer for the Home for Youth center' Arthur replied keeping a straight face.

'Bo sent you, didn't he?' Sean sighed.

'I can clearly understand Bo's apprehension' Arthur eyed Leo while speaking in a low tone, out of Leo's earshot.

Sean rolled his eyes.

'I am headed to the office to see my jealous husband. Make yourself useful while you're here'

'Yes Sir'

'Bye Leo, Arthur here works for Bo and he's here to help'

Leo nodded and waved goodbye.

'Hi, I am Leo, the center's Manager. Would you like to take one of the boys home for Christmas?'

'Does it include the option of taking the Manager home?' Arthur asked cheekily.

Leo almost choked. No one had ever teased him like that.

'I need to go to the kitchen to prepare the boys dinner. You can help there'

'Don't you have a cook to do that?'

'With budget cuts, I am the cook, manager, nurse, dad, teacher, you name it'

'Wow, I am impressed' Arthur said genuinely.

'So why is Mr Wang feeling threatened by my friendship with Sean?'

'Have you seen yourself in the mirror?'

'I don't understand'

'You're absolutely good looking'

'I believe people are exaggerating and I don't consider myself good looking'

'Well, I do'

Leo blushed and didn't know how to answer.

'So what are we cooking today?'

'Meatball and spaghetti'

'My favourite' Arthur started taking off his suit. He didn't stop there and began removing his shirt as well.

'What... are you doing?'

'If I'm going to help, I don't want to worry over getting sauce on my attire'

He stood naked from waist upward. The sight of his toned torso made Leo swallow hard. The guy clearly work out, like a lot.

Leo forced himself to look elsewhere.

'Umm, you can start by boiling hot water on the stove to cook the spaghetti while I take care of the meat.. ball'

Why was the word meatball sending silly messages to his brain.

***

Dinner was finally ready and the group of boys sat down in the Great Hall with Leo and Arthur.

'Hey mister' 

The small boy was whispering again. He sat across the table next to Leo and leaned forward.

'Yes?' Arthur leaned toward him and whispered back.

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

'I don't like girls I am afraid'

'Then, do you like boys...'

'Danny, please do not talk while eating and leave Mr Arthur alone'

'It's quite alright. I do like boys' Arthur replied Danny but his entire attention was focused on Leo who felt like his cheeks were on fire.

'So do you have a boyfriend?'

'Danny! For the last time...' Leo wasn't sure if he was raising his voice out of annoyance or the fact that he didn't want to know the answer. 

'Sadly, no' Arthur gave Leo a bright smile which meant nothing and everything to Leo.

'I want to thank you for the ice cream truck and for helping out with dinner. They boys and I appreciate your help today' Leo said quickly desperate to change the topic before things got out of hand.

'My pleasure and I can come by again'

'Ok'

'Tomorrow'

'Oh' Leo said quietly not daring to meet Arthur's eyes.

Arthur was smiling again. If only Leo knew how much he wanted to kiss him.

(to be continued)


	26. Christmas Surprise (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done peeps! So sorry this is a very short chapter. Enjoy and hope everyone is having a lovely Christmas Eve celebration with loved ones 🍷🎇

The door to Bo's office opened and in came Sean. Sean had not bothered knocking.

'You're back so soon?' Bo looked up innocently from his work.

'Are'nt you happy to see me back?' Sean sat down at the edge of Bo's desk.

Bo easily detected the level of annoyance in Sean's voice and braced himself for impact.

'So, how did you find Lan Yuan?' Bo attempted what he thought a safe topic, careful not to mention a certain someone. 

'Funny, I couldn't find the boy anywhere but I did find an ice cream truck with our company logo in the parking lot' Sarcasm dripped from Sean's lips.

'Ok, I thought you might need some help so I sent Arthur' Bo admitted.

He rose from his seat and went round to where Sean had deposited himself. 

'You mean, to spy on me?' Sean's voice had turned cold. 

Bo knew it was no use to reason with Sean at this stage. He decided to come clean.

'I love you but sometimes I... I... feel vulnerable seeing you get close to someone else'

The pain in Bo's eyes was evident and all Sean could do was to quell his temper.

'Bo, how many times have I told you that my heart belongs only to you?' Sean took Bo's hands gently in his and placed them on his chest.

'My brain tells me one thing but my heart aches. I can't help it and I am sorry but I can't promise you if I will over react again in future' Bo confessed.

'There will be consequences for your behaviour' Sean whispered into Bo's ears.

'I will take whatever punishment you want to administer'

'You will indeed' Sean smirked.

'So what are you going to do to me?' Bo's eyes lit up in anticipation.

'Tonight... I'm... going to...' Sean said sexily and then paused.

'Punish me in bed?' Bo hoped, finishing his sentence.

'Make you sleep on the couch' 

The shock on Bo's face almost made Sean regret his decision.

'But... but'

Sean placed his slender finger on his huband's lips to silence him.

'It's just for one night unless you repeat the stupid act again' Sean meant what he said.

Bo didn't argue. He looked forlorn and as much as Sean wanted to sooth his pain away, he had to stop this madness of Bo's obsessive nature.

Sean rose from where he was seated.

'I'm going home to shower and you should go back to that' Sean pointed at the thick document that Bo was reviewing before he barged into the office unannounced. 

Bo nodded sadly and went back to his chair.

'Oh... by the way' Sean paused at the door.

'Yes' Bo looked for any signs that his husband will forgive him.

'About Lan Yuan, he has a few close friends, Jin Ling, Jing Yi, Wen Ning. I think we should include them for Christmas too, don't you think?' Sean smiled sweetly.

Sean was going to make him pay dearly for misplacing his faith in him.

'Okay' Bo said pretending not to be bothered one bit by the sudden request. 

The minute Sean left, he called the center to set up another set of interviews with the boys.

(To be continued)


	27. Christmas Surprise (Part 5 : The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the road. As we bid goodbye to 2020 may all your dreams and wishes come true in 2021. 
> 
> Have a blast Yizhan fandom. So blessed to see our two fav boys on stage again at the recent Tencent Awards ceremony and looking ever more gorgeous. Sigh🐰❤️🦁
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of this Christmas Surprise. Love you all and thank you so much for supporting my work, giving them a chance and spending your precious time reading them! I am truly grateful!

Leo stood staring at the magnificent chandelier that hung from the Wang's residence. 

The Christmas celebration is underway and he was there as chaperone to the four boys who had all been invited for Christmas.

'Magical don't you think?'  
Sean stood next to Leo.

Leo marvelled at the stunning cascading shiny crystals.

'I remembered the first time I saw it. Someone had spilled wine on me and Bo had taken me upstairs to his room to change.'

Leo smiled. 

'You two are a perfect match made for each other. Bo is obviously very much in love with you the way he is staring at you right now. You are so lucky to find someone like him' Leo motioned to the other side of the hall where Bo stood with other guests.

Sean sighed. Bo had spent the night on their bedroom couch and he had not been in the best of moods since Christmas morning.

'I love that about him but he needs to trust himself enough not to build walls around me and know that I love him as much as he loves me'

'Well, he apologised about his absurb behaviour at the center to me earlier. You should be proud of him' Leo supplied, giving Sean a knowing smile.

'He did that?' Sean was surprised because Bo was not good with apologies. He eyed Bo back in new light. 

Right now, he had a sudden urge to cross the distance and send everyone home so that he could be alone with Bo. Perhaps it was time to forgive his silly darling baby.

'Leo?' A woman's voice called out behind them.

Leo turned around and before he could register, the woman had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

'Mrs Chen? What are you doing here?' Leo exclaimed in surprise.

'I was going to ask you the same thing'

Sean looked at Leo and then at Mrs Chen, eager to learn of their connection.

'I work for a youth center. The boys over there are my charge and we are here because of the kindness of this gentleman here and his husband over there'

'That's wonderful Leo. I knew you would turn out well the minute you returned my purse.'

Seeing that Sean was not understanding any of the conversation, Leo decided to fill in the blanks.

'Many years ago, I met Mrs Chen at one of the charity initiatives that I had volunteered for. She had an urgent call and had left without her purse. I found out who she was and returned it'

Sean nodded his head in understanding. 

'That's wonderful. Did you know Mrs Chen here is Arthur's mom?'

At the mention of Arthur, Leo's heart skipped a beat and his ears turned bright red.

'Is Arthur here tonight?' Leo managed to ask.

(flash back to just before Christmas)

'Leela, have you seen Arthur? I can't seem to find him anywhere' Sean asked.

'Isn't he suppose to be at the Center spying on you?' Leela made dramatic invisible quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

'But I have not been visiting the center for days'

'Well then, your dearest hubby is probably making him stay on just to be doubly sure' Leela shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh God, Bo...' Sean shook his head in exasperation.

He picked up his phone and called Leo. There was no answer so he left him a voice mail.

'Hi Leo. Is Arthur at the center? If he is which I suspect he is, can you tell him he's needed back here at the office and there's no need for him to keep up with the charade. He's only there because Bo asked him to keep an eye on me. Thanks'

***

Leo had played Sean's message a second time and had to momentarily compose himself.

So, it had been a charade and all this time Leo had thought Arthur had a genuine interest to help him out.

To think that he actually let his guard down and allowed his emotion to rule over him made him angry. 

It had been an act all along and a convincing one too which he had fallen prey to and he hated himself for it. 

It was clear what he had to do and he was going to deal with the situation this instance.

He found Arthur helping one of the boys with homework and told him that Sean had asked for his return to the office.

When Arthur had immediately obliged to return, Leo added that he was told that his being at the center was due to Bo wanting to keep an eye on Sean and Arthur had merely acknowledged it as a fact.

He had left immediately without question and had not returned to the center after that. 

Leo had hoped that he had been wrong about Arthur but there hadn't been any form of communucation from him so he had pushed out all thoughts of Arthur after that.

(back to present time)

'Arthur honey! There you are' Mrs Chen waved behind Leo who stood stock still, too afraid to turn around.

Arthur kissed his mom on the cheek and turned to face Leo.

'Hi, we meet again'

'You two chat, I'm going to steal Sean away to say hi to Bo'

Leo waited until Mrs Chen and Sean are at a safe distance before speaking to Arthur.

'Hi. How are you? The boys missed you at the center' Leo said simply.'

'How about you? Do you miss me too?' Arthur was teasing him again.

'I... I think you are mistaken. There's nothing going on between us'

'Do you have such a low regard for me? Can't you tell that I actually like being with the boys, helping them and working with them and that I actually enjoy most being around you'

Leo bit his lips. He didn't know what to say but his heart was torn between wanting to give in and running the opposite direction.

'I didn't know what to think. It's easy to believe that there had been a spark but reality check only ended in disappointment. Besides, you stopped coming round to help'

'You could have called me? I was waiting for you to call me'

'You left leaving me to believe that the only reason for you to be at the center was to babysit Sean for Bo'

'What did you expect me to do when you spoke in that accusing tone? I wanted you to believe that I had chosen to be there on my own accord'

'Because I had wanted to hear you say something, anything, there and then to defend yourself so that I can ask you to stay'

'You wanted me to stay? I thought you would never believe me if I tried explaining myself'

'When you left without a second thought, I actually believed the worst of you'

Suddenly the atmosphere didn't appear as tense as before. 

Arthur smiled first.

'Will you forgive me?'

'There's nothing to forgive. It's just a silly misunderstanding'

'Well then, can we start over? Hi, I'm Arthur. I really, really like you like a lot. Can I date you?'

Leo burst out laughing and nodded his head. Arthur let out his breath that he had been holding in great relief. 

He closed their distance and kissed a surprised Leo on the lips.

'I had longed to kiss you when we were having dinner with the boys' 

Leo reached out and linked his arms around Arthur's neck.

'I don't mind dating you if you'll come back to the center'

'You already know my answer to that' 

With that, Arthur sought Leo's lips once more.

***  
Sean accompanied Mrs Chen to where Bo was standing.

'Bo, it's good to see you again. I want to thank you for looking after Arthur. He has really matured a lot whilst working for you'

'Apparently, that's not the only skills he has acquired' Sean pointed in the direction of Leo and Arthur.

Mrs Chen gasped at the sight of her son locking lips with Leo.

'Oh my goodness, I need to look for your mum now. I have a wedding to prepare!' Mrs Chen patted Bo's shoulder and fanned her face as tears of joy threatened to flow.

***

'So, are you taking me back to bed to tonight?'

'I don't know, should I?'

'Sean, I am sorry. I truly am for being an imbecile'

'I believe you'

'You do?'

'You are also a hero. Look what you've done for Leo and Arthur'

'I honestly didn't see that coming else I would have sent him to the center a long time ago'

'You also made Lan Yuan very happy tonight for letting his friends join him'

Sean pulled Bo close to him. The music had started to play 'You Belong To Me' by Jason Wade and they were both slow dancing in the middle of the hall oblivious to people around them.

'I love you Wang Yibo. You may drive me crazy with your endless obsession and quirkiness but you are perfect to me' Sean whispered into Bo's ear.

'And I can never love you enough. You are my breath and I need you to hold me for the rest of my life. Promise me you will never let me go no matter what' Bo whispered back.

Sean tightened his hold on Bo as they continued to dance as others began joining in with their partners.

The world slowly faded away as though only the two of them existed as the lyrics of the song seemingly sealed their hearts' unspoken longing. 

See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me

See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me

And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me

(the end)


End file.
